Pecadores
by Princess Narin
Summary: La historia se desarrolla en la edad media donde la iglesia catolica rige en cada pueblo, un joven caballero se enamora de una dama y busca cortejarla aun cuando ella se encuentra prohibida para él. Un amor casi imposible entre un guerrero y una monja. ¿Qué hará la iglesia en este caso?
1. Chapter 1

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

En un bosque de la provincia del oeste, en los verdes senderos de entre la arboleda que brindaba sombra, tranquilidad y vida a los animales del bosque, un joven cabalgaba a todo dar desafiando el sendero del bosque, cruzándolo rápidamente como buscando llegar a su destino.

El caballo iba cabalgando a gran velocidad, donde un joven caballero de cabello en estilo de flama. La ventisca balanceaba el cabello del guerrero de un lado a otro.

El joven guerrero de apenas 19 años estaba nostálgico de regresar a su tierra luego de 7 años luchando, sin duda la guerra vio su paso de niño a hombre, había sido admirado varias veces por sus superiores e incluso con sus superiores, lo decían el pequeño espadachín algunos lo hacían de cariño y otros lo hacían para burlarse de su estatura pues media como máximo 1.66. Pero sin embargo él era un joven seguro de sí mismo, amante de las batallas y de la familia, nadie sabe cuánto añoró a su madre o incluso al recto de su padre y cuando tuvo que contenerse las lágrimas al ver a su hermano pequeño muerto a manos de un arquero.

Aun podía recordar el momento en el cual la garganta de su pequeño hermano fue atravesada por una filosa flecha lanzada por los enemigos. Fue simplemente devastador ¿Cómo recibiría su santa madre aquella terrible noticia?

Vegeta era un joven profundamente religioso por su familia, y creía profundamente en el matrimonio y deseaba alguna vez encontrar la mujer correcta para tener una familia pero creía que solo crearía una gran agonía a su futura mujer en tiempos de guerra.

Las mujeres lloran y sufren por hijos y esposos, eso es mucho peor que ir a la guerra, los guerreros simplemente mueren mientras que sus mujeres quedan muertas en vida.

Ese era el pensamiento de Vegeta, ese pensamiento se formó al recordar como su tía Gine se había quitado la vida al enterarse que su esposo Bardock había muerto en la guerra, dejando a sus hijos al cuidado del padre de Vegeta. Pero lo triste fue que tuvieron que hacer la sepultura del cadáver de Gine en un lugar apartado pues los cementerios católicos no la aceptaron por considerarla un alma pecadora.

El joven caballero no deseaba causar dolor en una mujer pero simplemente no se había enamorado aun.

"Para Cañón" ordenó Vegeta a su caballo.

Cañón era el caballo de Vegeta, lo tenía desde que tenía 10 años y recordaba que fue un regalo de su padre marcando que era el momento de comenzar a convertirse en todo un guerrero.

Tuvo que parar a su caballo pues había hallado un río en cual su caballo podía beber, sin dudar bajó del caballo y tomó un pequeño balde de madera. Amarró al caballo por un viejo árbol y fue rumbo al río.

El agua era cristalina y se veía fresca, la tentación de meterse era grande sin embargo él no tenía intenciones de retrasar más su viaje. Tomó el balde en sus manos y lo sumergió en el cristalino río.

Había cargado bastante agua que ya le había servido a Cañón pero de repente un sonido causo su atención, se puso en guardia podría ser un caballero enemigo. Pero sin embargo ese sonido era dulce y fino, era una voz de mujer, un angelical canto.

Atraído por aquel celestial cantar comenzó a buscar el origen de aquella voz, en la cual vio una hermosa chica de aproximadamente 15 años, estaba sentada sobre una piedra al borde del río. Llevaba un camisón enagua blanco muy conservador pero sin embargo la transparencia de aquella blanca tela dejaba la aureola de sus pechos al descubierto, esa era una prenda íntima y su cabello rizado de color azul era simplemente hermoso tal como su blanca piel y su angelical voz.

Ella cantaba algún canto católico, de esos que suenan en la iglesia, era normal escuchar a las mujeres cantar canciones de iglesia pues solo los hombres conocían otro tipo de canciones.

Hipnotizado por tal belleza Vegeta avanzó hacia la muchacha, sin darse cuenta de que la mujer estaba en prendas íntimas.

La hermosa muchacha estaba ensimismada en su canto que no se había percatado de que estaba siendo observada.

Nunca antes, él había visto una belleza que lo tuviera de esta manera, sus ojos simplemente brillaban y su cuerpo actuaba por inercia tal como su boca estaba abierta sin poder controlarlo.

Pero de repente sus miradas se cruzaron, él había sido descubierto y ella se había asustado que de un susto se paró, se desestabilizó y cayó al agua.

Señorita – dijo Vegeta antes de tirarse al río para salvarla.

Se tiró y luego de buscar a la chica de pelo azul, la encontró y la sujetó de la cintura y la sacó del agua.

Ella lo miró y se apartó de él como si quemará pues la estaba abrazando, y él al darse cuenta se sonrojó.

No me tema – dijo intentando calmarla – yo solo pasaba y escuche sonidos, pensé que era algún enemigo – expresó Vegeta.

Pues como ve soy una simple dama y si me disculpa, usted está invadiendo la privacidad de una mujer, eso es algo indebido a los ojos Dios, caballero – dijo Bulma intentando exprimir su enagua blanco.

Entiendo, pero al menos me dirá su nombre – dijo Vegeta.

Bulma – respondió – ahora por favor podría retirarse – pidió ella a lo que Vegeta accedió.

Ya un poco cerca del pueblo Vegeta cabalgaba en su caballo pero aquella muchacha de tan bellos ojos, bella voz, bella sonrisa, bello cuerpo y bello cabello, en fin, lo había cautivado sin duda, ahora lo único que rondaba era cortejar a aquella chica y hacerla su esposa.

Bulma – repitió para sí mismo.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo, espero haberlos atrapado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

Gritos, llantos y pataleos, retumbaban en la humilde casa de la familia de Vegeta.

NOOOO ¿POR QUÉ? – se escuchaban lo gritos de desesperación de la madre de Vegeta al enterarse que su hijo menor Tarble había fallecido.

¿Por qué no lo salvaste? ¿Por qué no salvaste a tu hermano Vegeta? – le decía su madre llorando a sus pies.

Yo no pude, no hubo tiempo – se justificó.

El esposo de la mujer y padre de Vegeta se acercó a su mujer y la levantó.

Vamos mujer, estas cosas suceden – dijo el padre de Vegeta.

En eso un niño de aproximadamente 12 años viene junto a ellos.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó inocente.

Tarble murió en la guerra, Kakaroto – dijo la mujer yendo a abrazar a su sobrino.

¿Qué? – Dijo impactado – Eso no puede ser – dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

Una flecha lo atravesó – comentó Vegeta.

¿Dime Vegeta, que sabes de mi hermano? – preguntó Kakaroto.

No lo he visto – respondió.

No puede ser ¿acaso Raditz también? – decía la madre de Vegeta a punto de desmayarse.

El padre de Vegeta se llevó a la mujer a la cama pues ya se había desmayado, bien se sabía que ella tenía alguna enfermedad extraña de las que todavía no había cura en esa época.

La casa era una sin duda pobre, era un mono ambiente y como máximo habían tres camas. En las cuales, dormían Kakaroto con su hermano, Raditz, Vegeta con difunto hermano Tarble y los padres de Vegeta.

El techo era de paja y el piso de una madera no muy pulida, la madre cocinaba en hoguera y el padre se dedicaba a plantar mientras que Kakaroto que aún no iba a la guerra, solía ir a pescar.

Pero así era la situación en aquel tiempo, la mayoría de las familias eran pobres, los únicos que tenían lujos eran los sacerdotes y monjas.

Kakaroto se acercó a Vegeta y se sentó sobre el colchón de paja tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Ya vienes para quedarte hermano – le dijo Kakaroto a Vegeta.

Desde que Kakaroto y Raditz quedaron huérfanos fueron acogidos por los padres de Vegeta y por respeto los trataban de madre y padre por lo tanto a sus hijos como hermanos.

Así es – respondió.

Sabes, no creo que debería decirte pero, madre y padre planean casarte con Milk de la tribu Ox – menciono Kakaroto.

Vegeta se levantó de la cama de golpe.

No pienso casarme con esa niña, además ella te quedaría mejor a ti pues tiene tu edad – dijo Vegeta.

Eso es lo que yo más quisiera, tomarla como esposa pero su padre no me consideraría pues aún no he ido a la guerra – suspiró mirando al suelo.

No entiendo por qué han tomado esa decisión sin consultarme – gruñó Vegeta.

Dicen que ya es hora de que des descendencia – respondió Kakaroto.

Ellos solo quieren subir el estatus, además ¿Por qué no casan primero a Raditz? él es el mayor, además su compromiso se ha hecho como hace más de 8 años – se quejó Vegeta.

En estos tiempos, las personas vivían pocos por lo tanto era normal que las personas se casen a partir de los 10 años.

Tranquilízate Vegeta, pero que sucedió antes negabas completamente el matrimonio pero ahora solo niegas casarte con Milk ¿acaso tienes pensado cortejar a alguien? – preguntó Kakaroto.

Si no te lo digo no me dejarás en paz – suspiró Vegeta y comenzó a relatarle su encuentro con tal angelical dama.

Vegeta, creo que esta mujer te ha hechizado, espero no sea bruja, pues la quemarían viva. Simplemente veo que te has entusiasmado con ella, lo veo en tus ojos – comentó Kakaroto.

Hmp, no exageres – dijo sonrojado.

Una vez la madre de Vegeta recuperó el aliento, su padre se paró y camino unos pocos pasos hasta llegar donde los muchachos.

Como saben, un integrante de la familia ha muerto, debemos estar bien ante Dios y rezar por su alma. Iremos a la misa del medio día y honraremos el nombre de Tarble – sentenció el patriarca de la familia.

* * *

 **¿Qué pasará?**

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

Arrodillados, arrodillados frente a Dios, estaban todos los fieles de aquel pueblo. La misa en esta ocasión en honor a Tarble.

Oramos por el alma del joven Tarble quien luchó en nombre de Dios en una de las santas cruzadas, su sangre no ha sido derramada en vano, lo ha derramado en el nombre de Dios y las puertas del paraíso están abiertas para él, oremos por su espíritu – dijo el padre dando inicio a aquella misa de medio día.

La misa estaba siendo ambientada por el angelical canto de las monjas. Era un coro de ángeles literalmente. De pequeño su madre le había dicho que las monjas eran ángeles que vienen del cielo para dar paz. Era todo un honor para una señorita convertirse en monja un honor tan grande como el de casarse y dar un primogénito varón.

Un extraño escalofrió cubrió la piel de Vegeta se erizo al escuchar el alto de la canción interpretada por las monjas. Le sonaba tan familiar.

Se sentía en el paraíso junto con el alma de su hermano Tarble, lo extrañaría.

Una vez que la misa había culminado las personas se acercaban a la humilde familia a darle sus pésames.

Lágrimas, buenos deseos y condolencias eran recibidas de los creyentes hacia la familia de Vegeta mientras que sus padres intentaban mantenerse con la cabeza en alto, enorgulleciéndose de que su hijo había muerto en nombre de Dios.

Vegeta como primogénito debía dar la cara ante aquella situación, siendo alabado por las ancianas, felicitado por los hombres por su valentía y admirado por los niños.

Mientras Vegeta charlaba con los señores y los niños sobre cómo era la guerra vio que su madre estaba recibiendo las condolencias de parte de las monjas.

Estoy segura que su hijo descansa con Dios – dijo una voz que llamó su atención, no olvidaría aquella voz, tan alegre y dulce.

Se giró a observarla y vio su angelical rostro, su piel blanca porcelana y sus ojos azules como la noche estrellada. Pero deseo no verla, era ella, era la muchacha que había conocido en el bosque. Era la muchacha que deseaba cortejar y convertirla su esposa. Pero ella llevaba un ¿Hábito? ¿Acaso ella era monja?

Muchas gracias hermana Bulma – dijo la madre de Vegeta.

Él lo escuchó, quería negarlo, quería salir de ahí. La única muchacha que consideraba digna de ser su esposa ya estaba casada. Casada con Dios. No podía, estar con ella sería un pecado, las terribles torturas de la iglesia caerían sobre él si lo hiciese.

¿Qué te sucede Vegeta? – preguntó el joven Kakaroto.

Nada – dijo mientras intentaba sacar la vista de la monja.

Debía hablar con ella, al menos para disculparse por haberla visto con el enagua (vestido que se usaba como ropa interior) ella podría denunciarlo con el sacerdote y podría recibir un castigo cruel por ello.

Se acercó y se armó de valor aunque su hermoso rostro sin duda lo cautivaba.

Hermana Bulma, puedo hablar con usted – dijo a lo que ella lo miró y al parecer lo reconoció.

No se alejaron pues era mal visto que un hombre soltero se aleje con una mujer.

Claro joven ¿necesita? – dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Lo que iba a decir le dolía en su orgullo como caballero y su carácter definido, pero debía hacerlo si no quería morir mutilado.

Quería disculparme por verla en prendas menores, le juro que fue solo un accidente, espero que Dios me perdone por hacerlo – dijo no queriendo decirlo.

No se preocupe usted no sabía que se trataba de mi – dijo ella con paz.

De hecho yo no sabía que usted era monja – dijo él.

Así es, dedicaré toda mi vida a hacer el bien y obrar correctamente – comentó.

¿Nunca has querido casarte, y probar otros placeres mejores que hacer el bien? Yo podría mostrártelos – dijo sin darse cuenta con un poco de galantería.

Por supuesto que no – respondió indignada – no hay mejor placer que hacer el bien y ayudar a los demás – expresó – y en cuanto a su propuesta ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta que soy una servidora de Dios? Usted está siendo grosero conmigo, podría acusarlo por eso – lo amenazó y se fue.

Vegeta no podía dejar de mirarla, sin duda era hermosa, su apariencia era como el más puro y hermoso ángel, pero su carácter era audaz como el de un valiente hombre.

No podía evitarlo, la quería. La quería para sí. Quería descubrir que había bajo todo ese hábito, quería tener hijos con ella. Pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Su mirada de cambió a una de decepción.

¿Era esa su suerte?

La madre de Vegeta hoyó la conversación, no lo pudo evitar, debía alejar a su hijo de aquella angelical mujer. Sobre todo por su bien. No quería que la muerte de su hijo fuese un asesinato público, no lo quería.

Caminando tristemente se acercó a su esposo, pero cuido en detalle de no comentarle las razones a su esposo.

Querido, debemos casar a Vegeta cuanto antes – dijo la mujer.

El hombre vio la preocupación en el rostro de su mujer. Y accedió.

Mañana mismo iré a la casa de la Tribu Ox, y traeré a su hija junto a su padre y dentro de 5 días podremos casarlos – dijo el honorable padre de Vegeta.

Kakaroto quien estaba presente en ese momento sintió un gran dolor en el pecho. La joven que él deseaba cortejar se casaría con su primo hermano.

No le quedaba nada más que rendirse, Vegeta ya había ido a la guerra y ya era todo un hombre. Mientras que él, solo tenía 12 años.

* * *

 **¿Qué sucederá?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

 **Estoy estudiando un poco de costumbres y civilización en la edad media para ambientar esta Fanfic, siempre me llamó la atención la edad media.**

 **Bien ahora, a la historia.**

* * *

¿QUEEEEEÉ? ¿UNA BODA EN TAN SOLO 5 DÍAS Y SIN COMPROMISO PREVIO? – preguntó casi gritando el Señor Ox.

Mire señor Ox, Vegeta es nuestro primogénito, y ya tiene la edad suficiente para casarse además su hija ya cumplió los 12 años. Vegeta ha ido a la guerra y ha regresado victorioso, tiene experiencia en eso, es admirado por los niños, es reverenciado por los ancianos pero lo único que le falta para ser un hombre es tener esposa e hijos – dijo el Padre de Vegeta.

Comprendo, no me he negado, incluso aunque quiera hacerlo debo aceptar que no hay mejor hombre para desposar a mi Milk que Vegeta – dijo el señor Ox.

¡Entonces los casaremos cuanto antes! – dijo emocionada la madre de Vegeta.

Calla mujer, nadie te ha pedido que hables – reprochó Vegeta padre a su mujer.

Está bien esposo – dijo retirándose.

Bien, prosigamos – dijo el padre de Vegeta.

Bueno, yo daré una de mis tierras para que tengan su casa en ese lugar, espero Vegeta sepa construir, pero como la boda será tan rápida ¿supongo que se quedarán aquí hasta que la casa esté terminada verdad? – cuestionó el gran Ox.

No te preocupes, Vegeta construirá su casa con sus propias manos, tal como tú, yo y todos los hombres del pueblo lo hacen, y yo estoy dispuesto a darle 4 cabezas de ganado, 2 gallinas, 2 gallos, 2 cerdos y 6 conejos para que puedan producir el alimento – expresó el señor Vegeta padre.

Me parece un trato justo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces se casaran en cinco días – comentó sonriendo el padre de Vegeta.

Cinco días – afirmó el señor Ox mostrando la mano haciendo un cinco.

Milk y la madre de Vegeta quienes estaban frente al caldero cocinando se sonrieron.

Milk era una muchacha hermosa, piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello negro y sedoso, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella, excepto su futuro esposo.

Muy pronto serás desposada bella Milk, sé que me darás un nieto varón fuerte y sano – dijo la mamá de Vegeta dándole la mano.

Muchas gracias mamá ¿puedo decirle mamá? – preguntó ella.

Por supuesto, serás parte de la familia – le dijo con alegría.

Pero madre, hay algo que me preocupa. Vegeta ni siquiera me mira para saludarme. Tengo miedo que en la noche del desposorio no quiera quitarme la doncellez – habló con preocupación.

(Nota: doncellez es sinónimo de virginidad)

No te preocupes, no hay hombre que se negaría desvirgar a una muchacha tan hermosa como tú, solo que mi hijo es tímido – se justificó la mujer cuando ella sabía que Vegeta sentía una inexplicable atracción hacia una mujer prohibida y tenía la esperanza de que Milk lo salvará de aquel peligro que significaban esos hermosos ojos azules.

Espero así sea, porque yo no quiero estar con alguien que no me ame, toda mi vida he escrito poemas de amor y cartas a Dios para que me dé un esposo romántico – dijo soñadoramente Milk – además yo quiero tener muchos hijos – comentó.

Así será hija, espero seas muy feliz con mi primogénito – le dijo abrazándola.

.

.

.

Cabalgaba con gran velocidad en su caballo, su cabello se movía y sus ojos no se quitaban del camino, él iba una vez más a verla, hace días que lo hacía, la observaba desde lejos, observaba sus movimientos y veía su sonrisa, se escondía tras los árboles para mirarla. Simplemente era hermosa en todos los ángulos, y ese hábito de monja la hacía lucir como algo imposible y lo era. Solo podía conformarse con mirarla y respirar el mismo aire.

Se había ya dicho que debía dejar de ir a verla pero cada vez que veía a su caballo era como si este le dijese que lo llevaría una vez más.

Después de todo ella era una mujer prohibida y él muy pronto se casaría, no estaba muy contento por ello, Milk no es la mujer que desea y nunca lo será pero sería una deshonra terrible para su familia que él falle al trato que su padre había hecho. Milk era bonita, no podía negarlo pero simplemente no era de su tipo, además él tenía el conocimiento de que su primo Kakaroto estaba sumamente enamorado de ella.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Las tradiciones en este tiempo eran las que mandaban si tan solo Kakaroto ya hubiese ido a la guerra todo sería diferente al menos para Kakaroto. Pues Vegeta en ese caso tendría la posibilidad de no casarse con Milk pero se casaría con cualquier otra mujer a excepción de Bulma, quien era a quien él deseaba.

Concentrado en su cabalgata siguió su rumbo hasta que se dio cuenta que era seguido.

Mierda – masculló.

El caballo negro lo alcanzó y en él venía un joven que él inmediatamente reconoció.

Kakaroto ¿Qué haces con e

l caballo de papá? – le reclamó.

Él me lo prestó pues está muy ocupado hablando con el señor Ox – dijo.

Entiendo, ahora déjame en paz – le dijo y siguió rumbo al convento.

Siguió cabalgando incrementando la velocidad pues su primo Kakaroto aun lo seguía. Cuando finalmente llegó bajó del caballo y se ocultó tras un árbol para verla.

Ella estaba regando las plantas, mientras hablaba con las otras monjas sobre las clases que habían dado. Era sumamente inteligente. Después de todo, solo las personas de dinero y las monjas y sacerdotes podían acceder a una educación completa, él sin embargo con suerte sabia escribir y leer pues se lo había enseñado un caballero en la guerra.

La siguió observando, su piel blanca nunca lo dejaba de sorprender, ella pareció sentir su presencia y giró su vista al mismo tiempo del cual él se había escondido tras un árbol más grande.

¿Por qué ahora se escondía? Por el hecho de que la última vez le había hecho una propuesta sumamente grosera, y la manera en la que ella reaccionó no fue muy buena, dándole una vez más a entender que esto era una locura imposible.

Una vez ella desvió su vista él se volvió a mirarla, hasta que…

¿Qué haces tras ese árbol Vegeta? – le dijo Kakaroto imprudentemente.

Shhhh – le gesticulo con el dedo para que hiciera silencio.

¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta? – dijo hablando muy bajito.

Estoy abrazando este árbol – se justificó absurdamente.

Y yo que creí que estabas mirando a las monjas – se burló Kakaroto poniendo su mano tras su nuca.

No podía mentirle a Kakaroto, él siempre lo descubría todo.

Vamos a otro lugar para hablar Kakaroto – le dijo.

Cabalgaron hasta una pradera en la cual se sentaron a hablar. Vegeta le comentó que la muchacha con la cual se había encontrado en el bosque era nada más y nada menos que la hermana Bulma, y que ahora no sabía que hacer sus planes de cortejarla se habían ido al infierno y además tendría que casarse con la joven Milk.

Kakaroto se puso serio como no solía hacerlo muy a menudo, al parecer diría algo importante.

Vegeta, eres como mi hermano, sabes que te apoyaría en todo pero simplemente ahora es imposible, te lo ruego, por tu vida y por el honor de la familia ya no frecuentes a la bondadosa Bulma, sabes bien como podría terminar, cásate con Milk y hazla feliz – dijo con el dolor de su corazón – sabes como la amo ¿verdad? Pero amaría más verte con vida y verla a ella feliz, sé que soy más pequeño que tú y mi palabra no tiene valor pero te lo digo por tu bien – expresó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Vegeta.

Vegeta, se quedó pensativo ante aquellas palabras, era extraño que Kakaroto sacrificara su felicidad por los demás y mucho más que dijera algo en serio así que decidió tomarlo en cuenta.

Lo haré Kakaroto, me casaré y olvidaré a Bulma, es lo que me queda, es mi destino – dijo resignado.

* * *

 **Como ven usé algunas palabras "sofisticadas" por así decirlo para darle un aire más tipo libro antiguo.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Anita G.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

Sintió sus ojos sobre ella, se volteó, ella sabía que la observaba, lo sabía. Sabía que el amor hacía esas cosas, ella conocía el amor pero no ese tipo de amor.

El amor que ella conocía era el amor y la devoción a Dios, el amor al prójimo y el amor a la familia. Su madre estaba ya muy vieja y enferma y su padre había muerto hace años, fue después de la muerte de su padre que ella a los 10 años eligió su vocación y ahora que tenía 16 estaba ya muy afianzada con ella.

Pero ese hombre que constantemente la seguía no conocía límites, no era una mirada pervertida, no lo era, era una mirada que demostraba profunda admiración y enamoramiento si así podía decirse.

Él le había propuesto más de una vez que abandoné su vocación y huya con él. Pero ella no tenía motivos para hacerlo, amaba su vida sin duda alguna. Pero últimamente ya la estaba hartando ¿Qué acaso no tenía consciencia? Decidió acabar con esto de una vez.

¿Por qué me miras todos los días? – habló ella.

Vegeta se sintió descubierto e intentó huir.

Sé que estás ahí como siempre – dijo ella – no te ocultes, solo quiero hablar contigo – pronunció a lo que Vegeta salió finalmente de su escondite.

¿Ah sí? – preguntó el caballero bastante confundido.

Sé que me sigues, sé que pretendes cortejarme, yo no puedo, estoy prohibida y no abandonaría mi vida por nada y menos para ser una esposa, no es lo que deseo, así que te pido que no vuelvas a observarme, que no vuelvas a ofrecerme escapar y que vivas tu vida, nunca me escaparé con usted, ni aunque fuese una mujer disponible – le dijo duramente.

Esas palabras causaron un millón de sensaciones en el joven caballero de alma y corazón puro, su única esperanza de una vida feliz lo había rechazado una vez más, se lo había jurado a Kakaroto que no volvería a venir pero no pudo evitarlo, hoy era el día en el que se casaría con la joven Milk. Vegeta internamente tenía la esperanza de escapar con ella este día, bien podía raptarla y hacerla suya, pero él no deseaba eso, simplemente no, él quería que ella lo deseé tanto como él lo hacía.

Pero apretó sus puños lo más que pudo, no podía, no podía dejarse humillar por una mujer más de 4 veces. Un nuevo sentimiento anda agradable se formó en su corazón, el odio. Sin decirle nada se giró y montó su caballo rumbo a su casa.

Aquella hermosa muchacha de ojos azules y angelical sonrisa ahora solo era y será una causante de su odio, se juró odiarla. La odiaría con toda su vida, de ahora en más el Vegeta inocente y de buen corazón moriría. Todo por culpa de ella.

La olvidaría pero nunca olvidaría sus palabras, él sabía que ella era prohibida pero sus palabras le dolieron más que nada en el mundo.

" _nunca me escaparé con usted, ni aunque fuese una mujer disponible"_ – esas palabras ahora serían las causantes de su odio al amor.

Una vez llegó a su casa vio los preparativos de su boda. Su madre muy interesada en tener un nieto y su padre solo quería que su familia ascendiera de estatus al casarse con la hija del patriarca de una tribu.

Se los daría, después de todo debía casarse alguna vez, con Bulma o sin Bulma lo haría pero amor nunca sentiría.

Fue a prepararse, vio el lecho que le habían preparado para que despose a su mujer.

No quería hacerlo pero se decía a si mismo que si no lo hacía volvería a buscar a la bruja de Bulma. Su mente aun no entendía que ella lo hizo por razones de devoción.

Ella sería el motivo de su cambió, desde ahora sería diferente, sería un hombre de pies a cabeza.

Tu futura esposa ha quedado hermosa – le dijo su madre.

Bien – respondió.

No le interesaba la chiquilla de Milk pero debía cumplir con su ahora nueva vida, si cambiaría debía hacer el sacrificio de sentar cabeza y tener descendencia, debía hacerlo si quería ser un hombre en su totalidad.

Una vez este casado, todos lo respetarían, más el estatus que estaba ganando sin duda sería algo bueno para él. Pero no tendría ni un poco de amabilidad con ella ni toleraría sus caprichos.

Le había prometido a Kakaroto que la haría feliz pero ella debía conformarse ya de que la tome como esposa.

Kakaroto quien no pudo soportar tal dolor de ver casarse a la mujer que amas, se coló con los caballeros y fue a la guerra con el deseo de olvidarlo todo.

Puedes salir Vegeta – le dijo su madre a Vegeta.

En el patio de la casa una gran orquesta musical estaba sonando, los tambores y los violines eran los principales. Habían matado 3 corderos para alimentar a los invitados. El jardín estaba decorado con flores amarillas, todo aquello se veía de muy buen nivel. Al parecer el señor Ox había puesto todo eso.

Milk vestía un vestido amarillo con un velo color blanco, simbolizando su pureza. Su sonrisa era de emoción e ilusión, ella creía que ahora tendría una vida romántica y llena de detalles. Poco sabía lo que le esperaba.

Vegeta caminó hasta ponerse a su lado sin interés alguno.

En un momento seré tu esposa – dijo emocionada Milk intentando tomarle la mano pero el la apartó.

No te haga ilusiones – le dijo luego de alejar su mano.

El sacerdote bendijo la unión, y luego de comer el banquete el padre de la ya ahora esposa Milk tomó la palabra.

Vegeta, es hora de que te conviertas en hombre, te entrego el honor de mi hija – le dijo dándole indicaciones a que entré al cuarto en el cual lo esperaba su esposa para ser desposa.

Vegeta caminó hasta la casa en la cual lo esperaba su "esposa" al entrar la vio, ella estaba sentada sobre el lecho.

Esposo mío – le dijo ella.

Él la miró, cuanto desearía que esa joven fuese la bella ojiazul pero se juró olvidarla y odiarla. Sin más se despidió de sus ropajes y tomó el rostro de la pelinegra y le quitó el velo y la lanzó a la cama levantándole el vestido.

Hagamos esto rápido – dijo subiéndose sobre ella.

…

Tomó la sábana blanca manchada con la sangre de la muchacha y la sacó a exhibir en medio de la fiesta. Ese era su honor, la prueba de la virginidad de ella y el comprobante de que el matrimonio había sido consumado.

Desde ese momento él sería otro, ahora era un hombre con todas las letras.

* * *

 **Leí que algunos hacían eso de exponer las sabanas con la sangre así que lo incluí también en la historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

Madre, realmente ya no sé qué hacer – lloraba una mujer de 16 años, piel blanca, cabello negro.

Tú sabías como era él y aun así te casaste con él – le dijo la mujer.

Yo lo amo tanto, pero él no corresponde a mis sentimientos, solo me toca para complacer sus deseos y luego me deja y va a dormirse a otro lugar, nunca compartió el lecho conmigo – seguía llorando la pelinegra.

Calma mujer, a mi hijo no le gustan las muestras de cariño solo es eso, pero él te quiere – se justificó la mujer.

¿Qué me quiere? Ni siquiera acepta a nuestra hija – dijo con dolor.

Eso es porque no le has dado un varón – le dijo su suegro con dureza en su voz.

Pero suegro – dijo con dolor.

No me mires así es la verdad, tu deber era dar un primogénito varón no una débil niña, como pretendes que Vegeta te valore si ni siquiera sirves para dar a luz, te recuerdo que tus otros dos hijos los perdiste – le recriminó.

No le hables así a la muchacha, es la esposa de tu hijo – dijo la madre de Vegeta.

Una esposa que nos ha traído deshonra por no dar a luz un hombre – dijo mirándola de mala manera.

Milk entre llantos tomó a su hija de cuatro años y regresó a su casa con la cabeza agachada.

.

.

.

Una vez más él había llegado de sus viñedos, no podía quejarse, en la vida le había ido bien, había adquirido prestigio y respeto a sus tan solo 23 años.

Con las Tierra que le había dado su suegro al casarse, en ella construyó una pequeña casa y más al fondo un viñedo del cual se abastecía de dinero vendiendo vinos y uvas a los extranjeros e incluso a los taberneros.

Le iba bien, gracias a eso se daba una buena vida, comía bien y no podía quejarse su esposa era una mujer bastante tolerable en la cama, aunque él tenía que hacerlo todo. Pero odiaba verle la cara, con los años aprendió que no había mujer más insoportable que ella, ella lo amaba incondicionalmente pero a él no le importaba aquello, la palabra amor se había borrado de su vocabulario y pensamientos hace mucho.

Sin embargo Milk parecía vivir de una absurda ilusión de que él algún día la amaría, lo único que debía hacer era tener un hijo varón con ella como dice la tradición pero la mujer dio una mujer y luego perdió los otros hijos, ni siquiera el padre de la mujer la toleraba. Pero esta noche él la alegraría aunque sea un poco. Después de todo ella era la que bailaba en una pata cada vez que él la tocaba.

Caminó hasta el lecho donde descansaba Milk y se acercó a ella.

Vegeta – dijo con sus ojos llenos de amor.

Cierra la boca y levanta el vestido – se lo ordenó.

Milk estaba emocionada, cada vez que él se acercaba hacía todo para poder complacerlo con la esperanza de que duerma a su lado pero él siempre se iba, ni siquiera quería besarla en la boca.

Ella subió lentamente su falda y bajó su calzón dispuesta a recibir a su esposo. Vegeta bajó su pantalón y se posicionó sobre ella.

AAAAHHHH – gritó la mujer al sentir que su esposo entraba dentro de ella de manera poco amable.

Las envestidas eran rápidas, placenteras para él y dolorosas para ella pero lo aguantaba todo pues esos momentos eran los únicos en los cuales lo tenía tan cerca.

Oohhh – gimió él llegando a su liberación, esparciendo su semilla dentro de ella.

Una vez salió de ella se levantó del lecho y le dijo.

Quizá tengas suerte y quedes embarazada de nuevo pero esta vez de un varón – le dijo sin mirarla.

Vegeta espera – pidió la pelinegra.

¿Qué quieres? ya te he dicho que no pienso dormir contigo – expresó Vegeta.

No es eso, se trata de nuestra hija – le dijo suplicante.

Tú hija – corrigió.

Vegeta – dijo entre lágrimas.

Habla de una vez, no quiero escuchar tu lloriqueo de nuevo – dijo con desprecio.

Pan, ya está en edad de aprender – dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Haz lo que quieras, después de todo ella tendrá que tener modales para algún día casarse, consigue alguien que se lo enseñe – dijo antes de retirarse.

Muchas gracias esposo mío – dijo con una sonrisa sincera y enamorada.

.

.

.

Mañana voy a la guerra mujer – comentó antes de marcharse.

En ese momento su joven corazón de esposa se rompió, odiaba que él vaya a la guerra, el tan solo pensar que el pudiese morir la hacía sentirse sumamente mal. Era un hombre más malvado y descorazonado pero ella lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Pero ella no sabía el dolor que existía dentro del corazón de él, no sabía que él no deseaba dormir con ella porque en las mañanas pensaba que era Bulma. Ni tampoco sabía el motivo por el cual dejaba de asistir a la iglesia pero el sí.

Él tenía motivos para todo, motivos para amar y motivos para odiar. Amaba el respeto que había conseguido, pero odiaba que la vida no le haya concedido lo que más deseaba.

.

.

.

Tomó su espada y subió a su caballo si tenía éxito volvería en 6 meses o en un año. Iría a la guerra una vez más.

La mañana había llegado, la leche recién ordeñada estaba siendo calentada sobre el caldero. Una pequeña niña de cabello negro bebía la leche mientras su madre amasaba el pan.

Sabes hija, hoy iremos a buscar una maestra para ti – le dijo Milk a su pequeña hija Pan.

Poco sabía Milk que esta decisión podría acabar con su acabado matrimonio.

* * *

 **En este capitulo se expresa bastante el machismo de aquel tiempo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

La guerra sin duda es una máquina de matar, mueren guerreros, mueren inocentes, mueren culpables y mueren corazones. Sin embargo él nunca le temió a la muerte, ni siquiera en sus tiempos de más inocencia.

La guerra para el significaba un escalón para demostrar su valentía y sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Sin embargo ahora lo utilizaba para escapar de sus responsabilidades, su esposa lo agobiaba, su madre lo hartaba, su padre se creía un sabelotodo, su hija lo aturdía, su primo ya retirado Raditz se daba clases de moralidad fingiendo tener una familia perfecta cuando su esposa Launch era una libertina que incluso se había entregado a Vegeta más de una vez, esa mujer era la hipocresía en persona y de su primo Kakaroto no sabía nada hace tiempo, pero había escuchado que era un guerrero habilidoso.

¿Cómo aquella familia tan querida pudo volverse un martirio para él desde el día en el que contrajo nupcias?

¿Es la infelicidad la causa de todos sus malestares?

¿Qué hubiese sucedido si Bulma nunca hubiera sido monja?

Y otra vez con lo mismo, Bulma, por más que había tratado de convencerse de que ahora debía supuestamente amar a su esposa no lo había logrado, su esposa tiene sin duda grandes atributos, es una mujer bella, hogareña, simpática, amable y sobre todas las cosas lo ama. Pero aquel sentimiento no puede ser reciprocó.

La maldita de Bulma había invadido su mente y ahora su recuerdo fluía en el como la sangre fluye por sus venas. El color es rojo, rojo como la pasión, rojo como la sangre, rojo como el peligro. El desea combinar esos hermosos ojos azules con el más vivo color rojo.

Todas las noches la sueña llevando un vestido de ese color. Sus cabellos ondeantes pero lo más importante la imagina libre de aquella atadura, sin aquel hábito que los separaba. La imaginaba libre tal como el día en que la conoció.

¿Cómo una mujer tan audaz y valiente que tiene un espíritu libre vive atada a algo que no es para ella?

Por más que ella intente convencerse, Vegeta lo vio en sus ojos, ella necesita pasión, ella necesita romance, necesita aventura y riesgo. Pero necesita una mano que la atraiga al mundo real.

Vegeta en aquel tiempo estuvo dispuesto a ofrecérsela, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida con tal de estar con ella al menos una vez. Se conformaría con tan solo el roce de sus labios. Pero ahora ya no era así.

Hombre, en un frio hombre se había convertido, se había ganado la fama de descorazonado y sádico.

¿Pero puede un corazón adolorido no gozar de provocar el mismo dolor en otros?

Pero esos son temas que divagan en la mente de nuestro protagonista aunque la escritora se los deja que lo juzguen por sí mismos.

En contexto, habían pasado ya casi un año de su partida a la guerra, como ya era un hombre de familia su plazo para regresar a casa era más corto que los solteros y jóvenes.

Una vez más venía por la ruta del bosque y no pudo evitar recordar que había conocido a su mejor pesadilla y peor amor en uno de esos lugares. Tuvo tantas ganas de bajar a buscar aquel río pero por el bien de su salud mental se contuvo. Debía guardar compostura ya tenía 24 años y debía comportarse como lo que era ahora.

Confluencia de caballos había en el lugar, era signo de que ya estaba llegando al pueblo en el cual vivía perteneciente a la provincia del oeste. El aire que se respiraba era limpio, la sangre y la putrefacción no era un componente en aquella atmosfera, a diferencia de las fronteras en las cuales ellos combatían.

A veces se preguntaba:

¿Son realmente necesarias las guerras? en caso de territorios los comprendía, pero las guerras por religión se le hacían simplemente ridículas. Pero solo él sabe que su rechazo a la religión se debió a aquel bello ángel que solo pertenece a Dios.

Adentrándose un poco más en el pueblo pudo ver su antigua casa y casa de sus padres pero no quería ir ahí, solo encontraría a su padre sacándole en cara no ser capaz de que su semilla sea un varón.

Necesitaba ir a su casa, su esposa le prepararía un buen baño con agua sacada del pozo y no con agua sucia y contaminada con sangre como lo había estado haciendo en todo este tiempo. Vio su casa ya de cerca debía llevar a su caballo para atarlo antes de bajar.

Milk quien había oído el relinche del caballo salió de la casa inmediatamente y lanzándose a sus brazos.

Esposo mío – dijo abrazándolo.

Quítate Mujer, prepárame agua, estaré dentro – le dijo agotado.

Como quieras Vegeta – respondió Milk con una sonrisa sincera.

Ingresó a la casa, nada había cambiado, se podía oler el delicioso olor a sopa que sobresalía del caldero. Pero lo único que estaba en su mente era higienizarse.

Se quitó las botas, las lanzo a un costado y todo lo demás quedando finalmente en calzón.

VEGETA – gritó Milk.

No era normal que ella lo haga, sabía que ella era una mujer gritona y escandalosa pero nunca se había atrevido a gritarle.

VEGETA ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DESVESTIRTE EN PRESENCIA DE UNA MONJA? – le reprochó con vergüenza.

Lentamente Vegeta se giró y miró a su izquierda en el cual una mona se cubría los ojos con su blancas manos.

Disculpe a mi marido, Hermana Bulma – se justificó Milk.

Hermana Bulma, con solo esas dos palabras el mundo que había construido Vegeta se desmoronó, el pecado volvía a ser tan tentador como lo fue en aquel tiempo.

Bulma estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, pero no debía dejar que su presencia lo vuelva débil. Él era un hombre distinto ahora.

Pero era la mujer de sus sueños maldita sea, tan prohibida como la manzana del paraíso.

* * *

 **Tardé un poco pues me puse a leer algunos libros muy interesantes que me ayudaron mucho en para mejorar mi narración.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

Disculpe a mi marido, Hermana Bulma – se justificó Milk.

Vegeta miro a la hermana Bulma, quien seguía cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Que escandalo – se quejó caminando sin pudor en ropa interior – de seguro dirá que soy un desvergonzado ¿no? – dijo molesto.

Vegeta, estas siendo grosero – dijo entre dientes Milk.

CÁLLATE – le gritó.

¿Acaso no ha visto usted a un hombre en paños menores? – Le cuestionó – no se haga, todos sabes para que sirven las monjas, no son más que las mujeres del sacerdote – recalcó.

No digas eso Vegeta – le decía desesperada Milk, temiendo por la vida de su esposo, si la monja lo acusaba sería su fin.

Ya te he dicho que te calles – le reprochó.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quitas las manos de tu rostro? – le cuestionó alzando la voz.

Usted es un desvergonzado – le dijo finalmente Bulma explotando de indignación.

¿Soy un desvergonzado por desvestirme en mi propia casa? – le cuestiono.

No es eso pero ya debería vestirse no – dijo mirándolo con desprecio, Bulma podría ser muy angelical pero cuando se enfadaba era el mismísimo demonio.

¿Ah sí? Que le parece la vista ya ha acabado de observarme – le dijo con sarcasmo.

Grosero – recalcó ella.

Es en esto lo que me he convertido – le dijo refiriéndose al desplante que ella le había hecho.

Entonces se ha convertido en el demonio – expresó ella.

Vegeta lanzó una malvada sonrisa, la monja estaba siguiéndole el juego e incluso ya no se estaba incomodando por sus paños menores.

El demonio lo tenemos dentro absolutamente todos, no me venga a dar clases de moralidad porque no lo toleraré – dijo con hartazgo.

Pecador – acuso ella.

Si soy un pecador, deseo tantas cosas que me harán pecar soy un pecador sin duda pero un pecador libre, no vivo atado a algo que no refleja mi verdadera personalidad – expresó.

Cuanta desvergüenza, ya debería retirarme de este lugar – dijo mortificada.

Vete de una vez mujer molestosa – dijo divertido Vegeta. Tuvo una pequeña venganza fastidiando a la virginal y santuario monja de 21 años.

Que casa, no sé si volveré a este lugar – dijo ofendida.

Milk siguió a la monja intentando disculparse.

Disculpe a mi esposo hermana Bulma, se lo ruego no abandone su enseñanza a mi pequeña Milk, yo hablaré con mi esposo para que se disculpe – dijo Milk.

No se preocupe vendré, cumpliré mi misión de guiar a la pequeña Pan – dijo ya más calmada – solo espero su esposo no vuelva a ofenderme ni a ofender a la religión, he decirle que su esposo no teme el castigo de Dios – comentó antes de retirarse.

Bulma se retiró incomoda y sobre todo molesta, molesta consigo misma pues pocos se habían dado cuenta de aquel extraño sonrojo que sintió al ver al hombre desvestirse, la curiosidad la carcomía e incluso su pecaminosa mente había deseado que quedase como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Santo Dios como puede pasarme esto a mí – se dijo con lastima.

Se sentía sucia y pecaminosa en cuanto llegó al convento con su mortificado rostro se puso a rezar e arrepentimiento de sus actos.

Mientras tanto Milk se estaba armando de valor para pedir a su marido que sea consciente en cuanto al trato a la hermana. Tragó saliva y habló finalmente.

Vegeta – dijo con voz baja.

¿Qué quieres? – le respondió mientras se comía.

Solo quería decirte que no fue correcto como trataste a la hermana Bulma – dijo bajando la cabeza.

¿Quién te crees para decirme que es correcto o no? – le respondió molesto.

Pero, pero es un pecado, es un pecado ofender a una sierva de Dios – dijo ella finalmente.

NO TE PERMITO QUE ME ACUSES DE PECADOR MUJER – le gritó.

Solo decía es por tu bien, no quiero que mueras – le dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo.

¿CREES QUE YO TEMO A LA MUERTE MUJER? – Gritó acercándose a ella – ¿crees que me importa lo que quieras? – dijo tiernamente acercándose a los labios de ella.

Milk que había pasado del miedo al amor ahora estaba sumamente extasiada esperando el primer beso que le daría Vegeta. Hasta que él se separó.

No me importa en lo absoluto lo que sientas eres solo un plato de segunda mesa y me case contigo porque no tenía otra opción – le dijo finalmente separándose de ella.

Vegeta salió a revisar sus viñedos y Milk cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas y se lanzó a llorar, tenía la esperanza de que algún día la amara pero al parecer él no amaba a nadie.

Pero que equivocada opinión tenía, si supiera que Vegeta sonreía al recordar a la valiente monja que lo desafió mientras observaba sus viñedos.

* * *

 **Habían cosas que quise añadir pero opte por ponerlas más adelante.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

 **Leí el anterior capitulo y me di cuenta que cometí varios errores como poner Milk en vez de Pan y otros.**

 **Pero de igual manera se los agradezco por su apoyo.**

* * *

La noche había llegado la pequeña Pan ya se había dormido, Milk estaba preocupada, luego de esa discusión Vegeta había salido a ver los viñedos y no había regresado.

¿Tendría frio, hambre, estará enfadado? Ella se preocupaba por él, así que salió a buscarlo.

Después de todo ella seguía soñando con su una romántica relación, era soñadora, pues había visto cómo sus padres se amaban era su ejemplo a seguir.

¿Pero quién podía juzgarla? tenía 17 años y su esposo 24.

¿Fue un error casarse con alguien 7 años mayor?

¿Es un error amar sin ser correspondido?

Caminó a través de la oscuridad solo guiada por la luz de la luna buscando algún indicio de su esposo, hasta que lo encontró.

El panorama que había visto era simplemente hermoso y extraño a la vez, nunca lo había visto de esta manera. Sentado sobre una roca mirando el cielo estrellado con gran melancolía. Ella nunca lo había visto triste.

¿Acaso Vegeta tenía otra cara que ella no conocía?

Se acercó con cautela y lo oyó, estaba cantando, cantando una canción en un idioma que ella no entendía, parecía una canción triste, una canción romántica. Con gran amor se quedó a escuchar su bella voz.

Vegeta, quien de un momento a otro su pensamiento se confundió con el anochecer pero la luz de la luna iluminó su mente recordándole una triste canción que había escuchado cantar al enemigo. No pudo evitar sentirse identificado con ella y aprovechando la soledad se puso a cantar.

.

 _Soy Mecnun y he visto a mi Leyla_

 _Me miro una sola vez y se marchó_

 _No dijo nada… Yo no pregunté_

 _Simplemente se fue._

 _._

 _Soy Mecnun y he visto a mi Leyla_

 _Me miro una sola vez y se marchó_

 _No dijo nada… Yo no pregunté_

 _Simplemente se fue._

 _._

 _No pude decirle ni una sola palabra_

 _¿Su rostro es el sol o la luna?_

 _Pienso que es la estrella de venus_

 _Su brillo me quema y atraviesa._

 _._

 _Pienso que es la estrella de venus_

 _Su brillo me quema y atraviesa._

 _._

 _Su brillo me quema y atraviesa._

 _._

 _No puedo detener este fuego_

 _No entiendo su secreto_

 _No veo la hora del crepúsculo_

 _Como una estrella desapareció._

 _._

 _No puedo detener este fuego_

 _No entiendo su secreto_

 _No veo la hora del crepúsculo_

 _Como una estrella desapareció._

 _._

 _Tú me das gloria_

 _Te he visto en un sueño mientras dormía_

 _Mi amor se ha convertido en lazo_

 _Se ha puesto alrededor de mi cuello y se ha ido._

 _._

 _Mi amor se ha convertido en lazo_

 _Se ha puesto alrededor de mi cuello y se ha ido._

 _._

 _Se ha puesto alrededor de mi cuello y se ha ido._

 _._

Era un momento sumamente intimo en el cual Vegeta se estaba desahogando sus sentimientos ante la luna, era la persona en la cual se convertía al pensar en Bulma, no lo pudo evitar. Se juró odiarla pero no lo pudo hacer ninguna vez en su vida, ella simplemente lo hipnotizaba, hace 5 años que no podía sacarla de su cabeza era algo inevitable.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró y vio una silueta correr, frunció el ceño, alguien había osado a espiarlo cuando estaba en su momento de privacidad y sinceridad consigo mismo.

Milk quien huyó al sentirse descubierta al entrar a la casa su sonrojo fue inevitable, la hermosa canción la había conmovido a pesar de no entender nada. Vegeta se veía sumamente enamorado, suspiró, quizá ya se estaba empezando a enamorar de ella.

!Oh pobre y sufrida mujer enamorada, te ilusionas fácilmente!

!Oh pobre y cruel hombre enamorado, tienes un destino triste y difícil, anhelas algo que difícilmente podría pertenecerte pero no pierdes las esperanzas!

* * *

 **La canción que cantó Vegeta es la traducción de la canción de Aytekin Ataş - Mecnunum Leylamı Gördüm, me pareció apropiada para ponerla en este fic.**

 **Gracias por leerlo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

Desde este punto podía observarla, fingió estar enfermo para quedarse mirándola mientras le enseñaba esta vez modales a la pequeña.

¿Que locuras hacía uno por amor no?

Siempre debes decir, por favor, gracias, buen día, buenas tardes, buenas noches, señor, señora, permiso y cuando vas a la iglesia debes hacer una reverencia – enseñaba la hermana Bulma a la pequeña Pan.

Por favor, gracias, buen día, buenas tardes, buenas noches, señor, señora, permiso – repitió la pequeña Pan.

Lo hiciste bien hermosa – le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Milk quien estaba frente al caldero cocinado interfirió en aquella conversación.

¿Verdad que es hermosa? – se lo preguntó Milk.

Es una preciosidad – respondió Bulma.

Pues claro se deben a los genes de mi marido – dijo Milk.

Bulma levantó la mirada y la suya se cruzó con la de Vegeta, un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de ambos. Al rato ambos giraron la mirada.

¿Pero mujer como dices eso? la belleza puede venir de tu parte tambien – respondió Bulma.

Ya lo sé soy una joven bonita pero mi marido sin duda a contribuido bastante – expresó Milk.

Bulma no pudo evitarlo, se odio a si misma pues sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ella no tenía idea de como era el proceso aquel pero según los libros del cuerpo humano que había leído tenia algo que ver con las partes prohibidas.

Ella solo sonrió y siguió con su enseñanza bajo la atenta mirada de Vegeta quien descansaba en un colchón o más bien en el colchón donde el dormía pues como ya sabemos el no duerme junto a Milk.

¿Ya te sientes mejor esposo mío? – se lo preguntó Milk entregándole un plato de comida.

Comeré en la mesa – dijo levantándose e ignorando la pregunta de Milk.

Una vez todos en la mesa incluida la invitada Bulma, empezaron a comer lo cocinado por la esposa de la casa.

Milk observó a Bulma quien con sus blancas manos comía con gran elegancia.

¿Dónde aprendiste tus modales Bulma? – se lo preguntó Milk.

Bueno, mi abuelo era un estudioso y creía que la elegancia y la educación era algo primordial para cada persona – expresó ella.

No podía evitarlo, ahora no solo la admiraba por su belleza sino tambien por su gran inteligencia, si tan solo estuviese casado con Bulma. Tendrían hijos hermosos e inteligentes, nada le molestaría estando junto a ella.

Quizá podrías darme clases tambien a mi – dijo sonriente Milk.

Vegeta miró a Milk comparándola con Bulma y no pudo evitarlo.

No hay solución para ti mujer – se lo dijo a su esposa riendo.

Milk miró con ojos triste ante lo que había dicho su esposo.

¿Cómo puedes decir así de tu esposa? – se lo reclamó Bulma.

Mi lastimosamente esposa – respondió Vegeta.

Los ojos de Milk se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo hacía fuera de la casa seguida de su pequeña hija Milk, dejándolos solos a Bulma y a Vegeta.

Usted hiere los sentimientos de su esposa y aun así sigue tranquilo ¿Acaso no tiene corazón? – se lo preguntó muy indignada Bulma.

Lo tuve, tenía un corazón inocente, puro pero fue robado, robado por unos hermosos ojos azules, robados por la mujer que me tuvo hipnotizado, una mujer que me hacía volverme un tonto, observarla todos los días era mi único vicio hasta que un día, ella piso mi corazón como a un insecto rastrero, ella rechazó mi mano, una mano que la llevaría a los más profundos y hermosos lugares del paraíso donde las flores abundan y los atardeceres son eternos dejándonos ver como el sol se esconde para siempre pero esta descarada mujer de hermosos ojos no contenta con pisar mi corazón se lo devoró sin piedad – expresó con rabia Vegeta.

La hermana Bulma entendió en seguida aquella referencia y respondió.

Creí que se lo había dejado claro en aquel tiempo e incluso como usted dejo de ir pensé que ya se había olvidado de aquel absurdo capricho – dijo ella.

¿Olvidarme? Había dejado de ir porque al sentirme rechazado había elegido contraer matrimonio con una mujer que lo tiene todo pero a la vez nada para mi, una mujer con la que no puedo dormir al lado pues por las noches frías pienso que es usted ¿Como quiere que la olvide si ustedes me ha maldecido con esos ojos de color de mar? – se lo reclamó Vegeta.

Pues discúlpeme, yo lo siento pero como ya le he dicho hice un juramento y romperlo sería mi muerte al igual que la suya, siga su vida y trate de amar a su mujer es lo ideal para usted – dijo levantándose y retirándose ya.

Las palabras de aquel hombre las había sentido como un recital pero que podía hacer su deber por el bien de los hijos de Dios era aconsejarlo para que vaya por el mejor camino.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

¿Pero qué hacer en estos casos?

¿Debería seguir enseñando a la pequeña niña?

¿No iba por él o sí?

Había intentado negarlo e incluso se había castigado con una rutina de rezos, pero no podía evitar recordar aquellas palabras tan profundas y llenas de dolor e incluso odio que se las había dicho ese hombre.

¿Así se siente el amor? Se preguntó a si misma recordando la mirada vacía y llena de nada que tenía el hombre a diferencia de la mirada que tenía antes.

No podía seguir dando vueltas en la cama por ese tema ¿o sí? Se destapo de sus marrones sabanas de seda que solo una persona de iglesia como ella podía acceder a tener al igual que una cama y una habitación propia.

La mayoría de las familias dormían en colchones de paja, mientras ella era afortunada por todo aquello que le brindaba ser devota de Dios.

Se colocó una capa y con cuidado tomó una vela y finalmente salió de la habitación rumbo a su lugar favorito. La gran biblioteca. La gran biblioteca estaba forjada sobre una piedra extraña y contenía millones de libros, claro libros permitidos por la iglesia.

En ese lugar acudía ella cada vez que tenía una duda, cada vez que extrañaba a su familia, cada vez que se sentía sola. En fin era el lugar que la vio crecer y enriquecerse son grandes conocimientos, era un lugar bendecido por Dios.

Dios nos ha dado una mente, debemos sembrar en ella conocimientos y cosechar sabiduría – ese era el lema de la hermana Bulma.

Con sus pies descalzos caminó por el frio piso hasta llegar al librero donde tomó aquel libro que le serviría en este momento para aclarar sus dudas.

"El Amor" – era el nombre de aquel viejo libro que de autor desconocido era.

Observó aquel libro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso no era algo que le incumba a una monja pensaba ella.

Estuvo a punto de regresar aquel viejo libro a su lugar pero una frase llamó su atención.

El amor hace posible lo imposible – lo leyó en voz alta. Al leer la dichosa frase que estaba en la portada no pudo evitar pensar en aquel hombre.

"Ese hombre sin duda debe de conocer esa frase" – pensó riendo.

Debía tomar una decisión ¿Leerla o no leerla? ¿No perdía nada con leerla o sí?, grandes confusiones tomaban su mente pero finalmente decidió leerlo. Tomó asiento y colocó su libro en una de las mesas, empezó a hojearlo y se concentró en su lectura.

 _Mi nombre es Firenze, hace tiempo que me he preguntado ¿Qué es el amor?, no hay definición exacta para el amor, para algunos puede ser una sensación hermosa que llena nuestros sentidos y hace feliz a nuestros corazones y otros la consideran una maldición una dolorosa maldición que clava en el alma y deja sangrantes nuestros corazones._

 _El amor es como tú lo interpretes, es como tú lo sientas, es como tú seas correspondido, si el amor es mutuo las almas se unen y son uno eternamente pero si el amor no es correspondido el alma del amador se pudre y su amor se convierte en dolor._

 _No hay mejor sensación que sentir el corazón acelerado y la piel erizada cuando vez al ser amado, no hay mejor sensación que no desear despertar al soñar con esa persona, no hay mejor sensación que sonreír eternamente por que el amor esta de tu lado._

 _Atrévete a amar._

Con solo leer la primera página Bulma había quedado intrigada, conmovida y eso la hizo leerse todo el libro, contaba la historia de una mujer que amaba con toda su alma a un cazador griego que tenía como pasión viajar y coleccionar lo que hallase en sus viajes, la protagonista de aquella historia había abandonado su vida y su familia al casarse con este cazador y emprendido un gran viaje a su lado, lleno de detalles románticos y regalos como hermosas flores, brillantes rocas y banquetes alucinantes de lo que sea que hayan casado, ellos vivían el día a día, dormían en un bote, no tenían lugar fijo, eran como hijos de la naturaleza.

¡Pero qué cruel es el destino! En una de esas expediciones su amado esposo le había prometido traerle el más delicioso banquete como ofrenda a su amor pero su esposo nunca regresó, ella lo esperó meses incluso pero no regresó, el hombre había intentado casar un león salvaje de 130 kilos pero fue triste su destino pues su lanza no hirió completamente al animal que en un descuido del pobre hombre se lo abalanzo encima suyo.

Firenze tuvo un hermoso amor pero la vida fue cruel y su hombre, su esposo Dardo murió de la manera más cruel.

Oh por Dios esto es muy triste – decía Bulma al terminar de leer aquel libro.

Había sido sumamente intrigante y le había causado sensaciones inexplicables, ahora comprendía que el amor era el sentimiento más puro y hermoso que Dios había regalado a la humanidad pero también era algo doloroso como un castigo divino.

 _Bendecido y Maldecido aquel que ama_ – decía la frase de la tapa de aquel libro.

Secó sus lágrimas, acomodó el libro en su lugar, tomó su vela y con cuidado volvió a su habitación acomodándose en la mullida cama y finalmente durmiéndose.

Esa noche soñó con aquel libro, con aquella hermosa historia de amor, solo con la diferencia de que ella era Firenze y Vegeta era Dardo.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

El amor hace posible lo imposible.

No podía olvidar aquella frase de aquel libro y menos estando a metros de Vegeta en la misma mesa comiendo.

Bulma levantó su azul mirada al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía, al cruzar sus miradas un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"El amor hace posible lo imposible" – otra vez esa frase rondando su cabeza.

No podía evitarlo pero la mirada de Vegeta en poco tiempo se había vuelto un imán para ella, quería negarlo pero cada vez que lo hacía se sentía sumamente miserable, una sucia pecadora una mujer casada con Dios pero que desea a un hombre.

¿Lo desea?

No pudo evitar mirarlo completamente, era apuesto, varonil y tenía una voz de infarto. Sin embargo ella nunca quiso casarse, es esa una de las tantas razones por las cuales decidió ser monja.

Aun podía recordar que su padre había intentado comprometerla con un hombre horriblemente feo, era un hombre de gran tamaño, con una horrible mirada sin duda tenía alrededor de los 39 años en aquella época. Entonces trato de buscar una manera de salvarse de casarse con ese hombre horrible llamado Dodoria y entonces halló su salvación cuando se confesaba en la iglesia, un padre le había dicho que dedique su vida a Dios y Dios la salvaría de la perversión de los hombres.

Y así fue, desde que dedicó su vida a la religión tuvo una buena vida y se liberó de la perversión de los hombres.

¿Pero qué hubiese pasado si su padre la hubiese intentado comprometer con Vegeta?

Vegeta le parece sumamente interesante es obvio que si el no estuviese casado y ella no fuese monja hubiesen sido una gran pareja. Pero no era posible.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Bulma, llamando la atención de Milk.

¿Qué le sucede hermana Bulma? – le preguntó Milk.

Ella miró a Milk, la pobre mujer presa de las tradiciones, las injusticas y el desamor.

Nada Milk, es solo que recordé algo – dijo volviéndose a fijar en su plato.

Si tú lo dices – respondió tranquila la mujer.

Un gran silencio inundaba toda la casa mientras ellos comían, la pequeña Pan no le dirigía la palabra a su padre pues él nunca le respondía o la trataba mal, aunque ella lo quería mucho igual.

Un desesperado golpe en la puerta los alarmó, Milk fue rápido a abrirla.

Joven Krilin ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó la pelinegra.

Es una emergencia, la señora madre del señor Vegeta ha enfermado – dijo desesperado el joven.

Oh Dios Mío Madre – dijo Milk refiriéndose a su suegra.

La única mujer que la había apoyado y animado a continuar e intentar conquistar a su esposo, la única persona que no despreciaba a su hija, sin duda ella le tenía un gran cariño.

¿Y qué es lo que tiene? – preguntó Vegeta.

El curandero la está examinando pero probablemente sea viruela o la peste – dijo Krilin con gran pesar.

Esto no puede ser posible – dijo Milk llorando mientras Bulma la sostenía.

Vamos – dijo Vegeta llamando a Milk.

Bulma podrías cuidar a Pan, no puedo exponerla llevándola – se lo pidió Milk.

Claro que sí, no te preocupes si es posible me quedaré a cuidarla todo lo que necesites, rezaré por la señora – dijo Bulma con mucha pena.

Vegeta y Milk subieron al caballo y fueron rumbo a la casa de los padres de Vegeta, apuraron a su caballo y al llegar se encontraron con varias personas.

¿Mi abuela se va a morir? – le preguntó la pequeña Pan a Bulma.

Bulma la abrazó y luego le dijo.

Ven vamos a rezar por ella – se lo dijo y se pusieron de rodillas las dos.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

Su madre estaba enferma, no sabía cómo tomárselo, ella una mujer en todas sus letras y ahora estaba al borde de la muerte, probablemente solo le quedaba una semana de vida.

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la ya muy grave mujer, todos con las máscaras puestas para evitar contagiarse con la peste. Al final había sido la terrible peste negra lo que tenía la mujer, una de las enfermedades más graves en aquellos tiempos.

La mujer apenas podía hablar ya y la desesperación de sus parientes era increíble, su hijo Vegeta y su esposa Milk, su sobrino Raditz y su esposo Vegeta estaban ahí aunque ella desearía que Kakaroto también estuviese con ellos.

Ella estaba consciente de que le quedaba poco de vida así que decidió dar algunas palabras con sus últimos alientos.

Esposo Mío, gracias por darme una vida a tu lado y por mis dos hijos hermosos, como sabes muy pronto me reuniré con Tarble en el cielo, le daré tus saludos – la tos le entrecortaba las palabras – Raditz sobrino mío, junto a tu hermano son mis hijos del corazón siempre los querré – le dijo con la voz cansada – Milk hija, esposa de mi hijo yo confió en ti y no hay duda de que eres una gran mujer, espero puedas darme más nietos hermosos aunque ya no podré verlos – pronunció llorando – Vegeta, hijo mío, quiero que seas feliz lo único que pido es que vuelvas a ser el vigoroso hombre que eras antes – dijo finalmente.

El curandero se acercó y les dijo que la mujer debía descansar, salieron a fuera y se quitaron las máscaras.

Todos estaban absolutamente turbados con se notaba en sus miradas de pena y el pobre Vegeta padre quedaría profundamente solo.

Vegeta si no te importa deseo quedarme con ella en sus últimos días – le comunico Milk.

Su esposo no estaba completo, tenía unas inmensas ganas de lanzar todo al diablo y cederle su vida a su madre pero nada podía hacer.

Hazlo – le dijo fríamente y subió a su caballo rumbo a su casa.

No dudó ni un solo momento y fue a su lugar favorito: El tronco en medio de los viñedos, el necesitaba reflexionar, conectarse con la naturaleza, la muerte era algo que el disfrutaba cuando se trataba de un enemigo pero la odiaba cuando se trataba de un familiar. Así de irónica es la vida.

Apretó sus puños como símbolo de impotencia y tratando de liberar su tensión.

"¿Por qué debía ser ella?"– pensó.

Su angustia era grande pero intentaba contener sus sentimientos aunque por dentro este hecho trizas.

No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar – se decía a si mismo pero una voz lo sacó de si mismo.

Los hombre también lloran Vegeta – le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa sincera.

Tiene la peste – confirmó él.

Lo siento mucho – dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

No lo sientas, estas de más en esto – dijo suspirando – DIME: ¿QUÉ HACE TU DIOS EN ESTOS CASOS? ¿POR QUÉ CASTIGA A LAS MEJORES PERSONAS? Explícamelo – expresó Vegeta.

Yo… yo no sé qué decirte – respondió ella.

Mi madre se va a morir, la única persona que me comprende morirá en una semana – se quejó con rabia en cada una de sus palabras.

Tenía esa y mil palabras más que decir, todo para él parecía en su contra, todo lo que amaba se le iba de las manos. Pero algo que amaba tomó sus manos, Bulma lo había tomado de las manos.

Estoy contigo Vegeta – le dijo ella tomándolo fuerte de las manos.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron fuertemente, en medio de todo ese dolor un grito de esperanza y de amor surgió dentro de él.

Bulma – pronunció sorprendido.

Quiero ser tu apoyo, llora conmigo, seré tu soporte – dijo ella muy conmovida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gracias – dijo el apretándola fuerte de las manos.

Tomó la mano de la monja y la besó con amor, un extraño calor se creó dentro del corazón de la joven e inocente Monja.

Un beso en las manos que daría comienzo a un gran sentimiento mutuo.

* * *

 **Me emocione no pude evitarlo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

Gritos y llantos de impotencia asechaban el cementerio, la madre de Vegeta había fallecido, su deceso fue ni más ni menos que una semana como había indicado el curandero.

Todos estaban sumamente angustiados, Raditz se tapaba la cabeza con las manos, el padre de Vegeta estaba desecho al igual que su nuera Milk quien lloraba frente a la tumba de su suegra junto con su pequeña hija Pan.

MADRE ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJAS SOLA? – se lamentaba Milk.

ABUELAAA – gritaba la pequeña.

Bulma quien estaba presente tomó a la pequeña Pan que se había desmayado en sus brazos y la llevó a la casa en donde se encontraba Vegeta, quien no había ido al entierro. Colocó a Pan en el colchón para que descansase y luego fue a ver a Vegeta en los viñedos. En este tiempo en el cual se quedó en cuidado de la niña pasó mucho tiempo junto con Vegeta también y pudo quizá conocerlo un poco y su concepto hacia su persona había cambiado.

Caminó un poco y lo encontró en el mismo lugar en el cual lo solía ver.

¿Por qué no has ido? – le preguntó.

Vegeta sabía muy bien que si fuese otra persona la que se lo preguntase él respondería de mala manera, pero no podía evitar caer y mostrarse tal y como era frente a Bulma.

Iré luego – respondió fríamente.

Comprendo, pero no olvides ir, es tu madre y se lo debes – le dijo tranquilamente.

Iré – respondió él de nuevo.

Un profundo silencio invadió el lugar, ambos, sentados el uno al lado del otro se miraban pero no decían nada, hasta que Vegeta rompió el silencio con algo que deseaba decirlo hace tiempo.

¿Por qué Bulma? – se lo preguntó.

Ella simplemente lo miró no entendiendo nada, él vio su rostro confundido y habló.

¿Por qué eres ahora así conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te doy lastima? ¿Acaso has olvidado tus santos principios que siempre mencionabas? – le dijo cuestionándola.

Él no podía comprender el cambio que ella tuvo, ahora era una mujer comprensiva que siempre lo aconsejaba y lo acompañaba en su soledad, era todo lo que él deseaba pero no quería ilusionarse de nuevo, no quería, es por eso que decidió aclarar las cosas de una vez.

Yo simplemente quiero ser su amiga, usted es mi prójimo y es mi deber llevarme bien con usted, además me es agradable hablarle – dijo ella manteniendo de nuevo la distancia del usted.

Bulma… tu sabes lo que yo deseo, tu comportamiento me confunde, no puedo evitar, deseo hacer cosas que están totalmente prohibidas en ti, no te me vuelvas a acercar si no deseas estar conmigo, sé que lo puedes sentir, sé que estos días te harán pensar en lo grandiosa que puede ser tu vida, pero soy un hombre orgulloso que no dejaré que una mujer que no me desea atormente mi vida, así que deseo que no vuelvas a menos que quieras algo conmigo – dijo con intentando no ceder y pedirle que se quede.

Él debía tener claras las cosas ahora más que nunca, debía decidir entre soñar todos los días con una mujer que le era imposible de tener o conformarse con una mujer que lo amaba y daba todo por él, es una lástima que el sentimiento no era mutuo.

¿Cuándo entenderá que yo no puedo? he hecho un juramento y no lo pienso romper, juré no caer nunca en el pecado y si no tengo que volver no lo haré – dijo Bulma bastante indignada.

Por dentro ella moría de ganas de llorar, no podía aceptar que estaba cayendo en ese pecado poco a poco, desde el día en el cual se tomaron de las manos y luego lo veía dormir cada noche, permaneció en aquella casa una semana y no podía evitar sentirse triste por separarse de Vegeta pero sus ojos no querían ver que eso que se estaba desarrollando dentro suyo era amor. Ella tomó sus cosas y fue rumbo al convento aunque su deber era regresar en cuanto Milk regrese.

Vegeta levantó la cabeza, debía retomar su vida, debía hacerlo de una vez y olvidar a aquella mujer.

* * *

 **Espero no me maten pero la decisión de Vegeta fue cierta, uno no se da cuenta de lo que quiere hasta que lo extraña.**

 **Luego subiré el siguiente capitulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

Hacía ya un mes que Bulma no había frecuentado la casa de Vegeta ni siquiera para enseñar a la pequeña Pan, Milk había quedado desconcertada y se lo preguntó a Vegeta varias veces sin embargo este evadía sus respuestas aunque no tenia de que quejarse, estos días no pudo evitar sentirse de lo más plena.

Vegeta había cambiado de cierta manera con Milk, intentando ser un matrimonio normal pues se había dado por vencido en cuanto al regreso de Bulma.

Esposo mío, deseas un poco más de comida – decía una sonriente Milk ante la mirada de su marido.

Ella se había puesto más coqueta que nunca llevaba un vestido con mangas campana de color verde agua, Vegeta no podía negar que tenía una esposa bonita, sin embargo no era lo que él deseaba, era buena pero no suficiente.

Sírveme más – dijo pasándole el plato.

Milk no podía estar más en su gloria, no sabía el porqué del cambio de su marido, aunque habían cosas que aún no lograba con él como la de dormirse a su lado, sin embargo hubo algo que lo recordaría siempre.

 **Flash Back.**

Milk estaba dándose un baño cuando de repente vio ingresar a su esposo, una gran emoción la invadió, después de tanto él la volvería a tocar.

Vegeta – dijo fingiendo sorpresa y pudor.

Él se acercó a ella, tomó su cabello y lo olió, ella lo miró desconcertada, se veía afligido como angustiado sin embargo no paraba de tocar su cabello. De repente hizo algo que la desconcertó completamente la tomó del rostro y la besó.

Besaba sus labios con cuidado y ella intentaba seguirle el ritmo, realmente sentía que por fin Vegeta empezaba a desarrollar algo por ella, pudo sentir sus suaves labios, se dejó llevar y bajó sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre hasta que él se separó de repente.

Pocos saben que lo hizo porque estaba intentando de nuevo olvidar a Bulma pero ella se le vino en la mente al besar a Milk.

Tomó a su esposa de las manos y la pegó a la pared comenzando a penetrarla dura y rápidamente, necesitaba terminar con esa farsa de una vez por todas.

Pero sin embargo para Milk eso fue mucho más que un acto sexual.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Ella le regaló una sonrisa a su esposo sin embargo Vegeta se levantó y fue rumbo a los viñedos en donde recordaba aun sin quererlo a Bulma.

"Debo dejar de pensar en ella, es imposible que regrese" – pensó.

Cuan equivocado estaba, poco sabía que durante ese mes ella no dejaba de soñar con él, no sabía que cada noche visitaba la biblioteca a escondida a leerse historias de amor que la hacían suspirar y tampoco sabía que sentía la sensación de sus manos tomadas había quedado en su piel.

"¿Qué esto que me está pasándome?" – se preguntaba ella caminando por los pasillos.

No podía evitarlo, la concentración ya no era algo que ella posea, su mente siempre estaba en las nubes y sobre todo en Vegeta, cada pensamiento le traía el recuerdo de su rostro, siempre que hablaba tenía la tentación de pronunciar su nombre.

"¿Será amor?" – se dijo a sí misma.

No, no podía serlo, no sería correcto, no debía sentirlo.

¿Pero cómo puede uno reprimir un sentimiento?

¿Acaso era eso posible?

¿Por qué en los libros no hablaba de cómo enfrentar al amor?

¿Cómo zafar del castigo de Dios en estos casos?

Pero todas esas preguntas que se hacía en la cabeza la confundían simplemente mucho más de lo que ella necesitaba. Ella era una monja, una mujer que debía anular todo sentimiento y todo deseo hacia los hombres pero sin embargo estaba violando esa ley divina, poco a poco se dejaba seducir por el mismísimo diablo.

La más anciana de todas las monjas se acercó a ella y empezó a hablarle sin embargo ella no prestaba ni un poco de atención hasta que esta sacó una vara y la golpeó.

HERMANA BULMA ¿SABE QUE ES DE MUY MALA EDUCACIÓN IGNORAR A LAS HERMANAS DE MAYOR PRECEDENCIA VERDAD? – gritó la mujer.

Ella no supo responder, no sabía cómo justificar su desatención ¿Cómo explicaría que está presente y a la vez ausente por pensar en un hombre?

La vida de una monja no era color de rosa, si bien tenían cierta libertad de conocimientos, eran castigadas por las monjas ancianas cuando hacían algo mal. Y esta era la primera vez en la cual Bulma había sido castigada.

¿Por qué eran así? Quien sabe, cada iglesia, monasterio o convento tenia distintas normas pero había unas más estrictas que otras, quizá por la paranoia del pecado.

De cierta manera aquella paranoia se había contagiado ante Bulma pero lo de ella era sumamente grave, tenía tantas ganas de abandonar esta vida. A través de los libros había aprendido que cuando te aventuras al amor la vida se llena de hazañas importantes y la persona de heroicidad, ella necesitaba en el fondo deseaba salir de estaba aburrida y monótona vida que poseía en estos momentos.

Sin embargo, sabía de cierta manera cuál sería su final, Vegeta seria acusado de adulterio y quien sabe que podría pasarle y ella seria acusada de violar las leyes de Dios.

¿Qué futuro les esperaba?

Sin embargo nunca lo sabría si no se arriesgaba a lograrlo, sea cual sea el castigo de Dios o del hombre ella tendría al menos el consuelo de haber amado a un hombre que la amó.

Unos nuevos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

ARRODILLATE – ordenó la anciana monja.

Sin más que hacer ella obedeció con pena, había visto el castigo en sus compañeras las otras monjas sin embargo nunca le había tocado a ella.

UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO… los golpes con aquella vara iban por todo su cuerpo, lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

¿Se merecía ella eso? Esa pregunta rondaba su mente.

OCHO, NUEVE, DIEZ, ONCE… y los golpes seguían.

¿Por solo no haber estado atenta ya era una pecadora o era digna de aquel castigo?

AAAAAAAAAAHHHH – un desgarrante grito de dolor salió de su garganta, miró a su alrededor y vio la mirada de aquella monja que la seguía golpeando.

Aquella mujer no reflejaba el amor al prójimo y la piedad, aquella mujer reflejaba la infelicidad y la falta de sueños. No quería, no deseaba ser como ella, estaba a tiempo de no terminar en una vida solitaria y triste como una castigadora que acusa a otros de pecadores cuando ella es más cruel que el mismísimo diablo.

CATORCE, QUINCE.

No dejaría que ningún golpe más callera sobre su piel, sobre su cuerpo, sobre su rostro, no lo permitiría. Ella era una mujer aventurera, aventura tendría. Ella era una mujer romántica, romance tendría. Que Dios la perdone por ello pero ella deseaba ser feliz.

Sus temblorosas piernas la levantaron y con el poco equilibrio que le quedaba comenzó a correr.

HERMANA BULMA – gritó la monja anciana con desesperación, jamás se esperó que ella huyese de esa manera.

Las otras monjas oyeron el alboroto y salieron a ver que sucedía.

Búsquenla, no debe haberse ido muy lejos – dijo muy enfadada la anciana.

Las monjas inmediatamente salieron en busca de la joven monja Bulma, por todo el convento y los alrededores, debían encontrarla. Esa era la orden.

Desesperada esa era su situación, necesitaría un lugar donde ir, tendría que buscar a Vegeta, pero necesitaba al menos un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Sin embargo, estaba muy herida, sus pies le dolían y sus piernas le temblaban, los golpes la habían debilitado sumamente, pero aun así ella no se rendiría.

No volvería a ese lugar, ese lugar que era donde habitaban los mejores ángeles del paraíso y los peores demonios del infierno. No dejaría que esa horrible experiencia le vuelva a suceder nunca más en su vida, no lo permitiría.

SOR BULMA, SOR BULMA – oía los gritos de sus compañeras, al parecer la estaban buscando.

No debía parar ahora, desde ese momento sería una prófuga pero valía la pena para no vivir una vida que no deseaba.

Aceleró su correteo a lo máximo que su débil cuerpo podía, pero para su mala suerte con una piedra tropezó y calló lastimándose su bello y angelical rostro. Intentó levantarse pero sus brazos no resistían su peso.

Sor Bulma – oyó una voz femenina que inmediatamente reconoció como compañera suya.

Ella ignoró aquella voz e intentó levantarse nuevamente pero una vez más cayó sobre su peso.

Sor Bulma, debo llevarla al convento de nuevo – dijo la joven con una voz tan dulce como el néctar que preparan los mismísimos ángeles.

Por favor no – dijo llorando Bulma, su voz estaba entrecortada y su rostro lastimado, estaba sumamente golpeado y sus bellas manos estaban manchadas de lodo, tierra y cuantas cosas más.

La joven de ojos azules casi violetas miró a Bulma, se veía triste, mortificada y golpeada. Ella sabía que el castigo para Bulma sería mucho peor, no le pegarían con la vara sino que el látigo sería su siguiente castigador, ella lo sabía. También sabía que Bulma no se merecía eso, ella era una mujer ejemplar y si huía era porque debía tener un motivo para hacerlo.

Se acercó a Bulma y con cuidado la levantó, ayudándola a equilibrarse y luego le dijo con ternura.

Corre Bulma, corre, se libre, cumple tus sueños y vive – pronunció con su hermosa voz, no hay duda esa joven era un ángel sin duda.

Gracias Videl – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y siguió con su recorrido.

La vida le había dado sin duda una nueva oportunidad de escapar de ese mundo que no era para ella.

.

.

.

Sus ya muy gastados zapatos llegaban apenas a destino, tenía hambre, tenía sed, tenía frio y la suciedad de su cuerpo las asqueaba.

Finalmente cayó de rodillas en la puerta de la casa, golpeó la puerta. La mujer abrió y al verla la reconoció inmediatamente.

Dios mío sobrina ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo la mujer de aproximadamente 39 años de edad.

Maron, esa mujer era la tía de Bulma, era una mujer sumamente buena pero de muy mala fama, era constantemente juzgada por ser una ramera. Sin embargo ella se enorgullecía de su profesión y afirmaba que había personas que eran el mismísimo diablo y sin embargo estaban dentro de la iglesia y eso ahora Bulma lo confirmaba.

¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí tía mía? – preguntó Bulma.

Por supuesto sobrina mía no sé quién te ha hecho esto pero no se merece perdón – dijo abrazándola.

Ayudó a Bulma a entrar a su casa que por suerte hoy estaba libre de hombres libidinosos, se acercó a ella y le curó sus heridas con un ungüento que ella usaba cada vez que un hombre borracho la golpeaba era lo que debía sufrir en su profesión, sin embargo tenía la libertad de tener sus propias riquezas sin tener que depender de nadie.

¿Puedo bañarte Bulma? – le preguntó recordando que cuando su sobrina era un bebé ayudaba a su cuñada bañando a la pequeña.

Bulma solo asintió, sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo, sentía que finalizaba su vida de esta manera y comenzaba una nueva, se sentía bautizada. Cuando finalmente su tía Maron acabó comenzó un nuevo dilema.

Mi querida Bulma, no tienes nada que ponerte tu hábito esta desecho, roto y sucio. Si quieres te lo arreglo y te lo colocas mañana – dijo la peli azul mayor.

Tía, dame una ropa tuya, dámela, he dejado atrás mi vida como monja, he dejado de ser una sierva de Dios por un... hombre – dijo muy bajito – soy una pecadora tía – dijo ella llorando.

Maron entregó sus ropajes a Bulma y mientras le peinó el cabello no pudo evitar pensar en lo que dijo su sobrina, su sobrina no podía llamarse a sí misma pecadora cuando tuvo el placer de amar, eso era una bendición una bendición que ella tuvo en algún momento pero no fue correspondido.

Bulma, sobrina mía, no tienes por qué angustiarte nadie es pecador por amar, ama vive tu vida disfruta de que tu amor es correspondido – dijo bajando la cabeza.

La joven Bulma miró a su tía tenía una mirada angustiada, se veía conmocionada y angustiada.

¿Qué te sucedió tía? – le preguntó.

Maron dejó de peinarla y se sentó sobre una almohada pensativa con la mirada perdida y finalmente se lo dijo.

Bulma, tú sabes cuál es mi oficio, me acuesto con los hombres a cambio de dinero y todos estos lujos que poseo pero ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras de uno de tus clientes? Eso me paso a mí – dijo mirando al horizonte – cuando yo me inicié en esto era más o igual de joven que tú, era incluso más hermosa de lo que soy hoy día, cobraba grandes aranceles por mis servicios y mis bailes pero un día un hombre tocó mi puerta – dijo soñadoramente – era tan apuesto y guapo me llevaba aproximadamente 10 años más pero sin embargo parecía tan joven, era un hombre de gran estatura, piel morena, brazos fuertes, un cabello marrón del color de la tierra que mis manos se perdían en su cabello, una mirada penetrante y una voz tan gruesa y aterradora, ese hombre me tenía hipnotizada, cada vez que me tocaba me entregaba completamente como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más, solo su voz me hacía temblar, cada vez que venía a mí lo esperaba con los más sensuales bailes y los más deliciosos manjares, soñaba que algún día el me quitase de este lugar convirtiéndome en su esposa – suspiró Maron – me juró amor eterno, pero simplemente un día dejó de venir – dijo con pesar y su mirada se llenó de lágrimas – él se enamoró de otra mujer, yo la vi, era una mujer hermosa, su piel era tan blanca como la leche, sus cabellos eran de un negro brillante pero lo más llamativo en ella eran sus ojos tenía los más hermosos ojos verde esmeralda jamás vistos, yo… yo me sentí desecha, esa mujer no tenía la juventud que yo poseía pero tenía una belleza angelical y por sobre todo no era una ramera como yo – dijo llorando Maron.

Bulma se había contagiado de la tristeza de su tía, nunca pensó que él amor no correspondido doliese tanto, en ella lo vio, la pobre mujer había perdido al hombre que amaba por no ser correspondido, sin embargo ella tenía la oportunidad de estar junto a un hombre que si la amaba.

¿Nunca intentaste buscarlo tía? – preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo hice, lo hice mil veces pero la última vez que lo vi, estaba feliz, feliz con su hermosa mujer y sus dos hijos ¿Qué podía ya yo hacer en un lugar donde nadie me necesitaba? – dijo con gran angustia.

Lo siento mucho tía – dijo abrazándola.

Por eso te digo Bulma, mañana después de desayunar iras a buscar a tu hombre, es tu momento de ser feliz, vive, sueña, ten hijos, no temas al menos iras al infierno feliz – le dijo con una gran sonrisa a pesar de sus lágrimas.

Maron ofreció un delicioso banquete a su querida sobrina y luego finalmente Bulma se durmió sobre un hatil que pertenecía a su tía. Mañana sería un día en el cual su vida cambiaria.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día había comenzado, la monotonía de su vida seguía igual, intentar ser una persona que no es ni será jamás es un reto duro sin lugar a dudas, así que comenzar su mañana como siempre no era tanto problema para él, después de todo estaba muy lejos de su paraíso. Eso creía.

.

Le colocó los más hermosos aretes, los más lujoso collares junto con un hermoso vestido violeta que le habían traído de Constantinopla, todo eso se lo colocó a su sobrina, era hermosa sin duda y no podía evitar reflejarse en ella.

La preparó como si fuese una princesa que vería a su príncipe azul.

Ve con él Bulma – le dijo abrazándola.

.

.

Una vez más él se encontraba en su lugar favorito, observando sus viñedos y pensando que debía hacer, pero de repente siente una presión, un escalofrió y una inexplicable emoción. Se siente observado, siente que alguien lo mira, tiene una absoluta curiosidad de descubrir quién es su observador.

Cuando se giró no pudo evitar pensar que eso era un sueño, ella estaba ahí, con su hermosa mirada pero sobre todo estaba como una mujer, no tenía el hábito que caracteriza a una monja, ella era una mujer, vestida con hermosos colores, adornadas con hermosas joyas, perfumada con delirantes fragancias y sobre todo con su hermoso pelo azul como el día en que la vio por primera vez, sus ojos estaban brillando ante tanta hermosura reflejada en ellos.

Hola Vegeta – dijo con timidez.

Bulma había regresado, Bulma había regresado por él.

* * *

 **Espero les haya no gustado, encantado, fascinado tanto como a mí me hizo, este capítulo me cautivó y llegué a más de 2000 palabras woow mucho para mi estándar pero simplemente la inspiración llegó a mí.**

 **Espero lo disfruten lo hice con muchísimo amor.**

 **PD: Siento haber cambiado la personalidad de Maron pero necesitaba alguien y no se me ocurrió mejor que ella.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, el más grande de los dolores se hospedó en su corazón, todo sueño y toda ilusión que tenía por los sucesos acontecidos anteriormente pero este sin duda le derrumbó su "perfecta vida" y enterró su malherido corazón a metros bajo la podrida tierra.

¿Cómo reaccionar cuando vez a tu supuesto hombre besándose con otra mujer? ¿Cómo?

¿Debía sentir celos, ir a atacarla, o simplemente largarse a llorar?

Lo veía, su futuro estaría destruido, lo veía en la forma en la cual se miraban, el acariciaba a aquella muchacha con tanta ternura, cosa que no se lo hizo nunca a ella, pero no podía evitar sentirse sin nada, quizá no podría ver el rostro de aquella mujer pero su hermosura se notaba a lo lejos, tenía la piel tan rozagante y sus cabellos de un color entre azul, verde y celeste, era simplemente una diosa y sus ropajes la hacían ver con un aire extranjero, ella no era nada en comparación con aquella hermosa mujer.

No pudo evitar que sus lágrimas siguieran saliendo, no quería seguir allí presenciando aquella escena, con la mayor angustia corría hasta adentrarse en su pequeña casa a descargar sus penas.

En los viñedos, los frutos ya crecidos, el sol en su máximo esplendor y dos amantes besándose con amor, nada importaba en ese momento.

Vegeta saciaba su deseo de ella, su sueño de tantos años por fin se había vuelto realidad, tocar su sedoso cabello, acariciar su suave piel, bordear con sus manos su esbelto cuerpo era sin duda la mayor de sus metas cumplida por fin.

En cuanto a Bulma estaba confirmando sentimientos que siempre quiso negar por miedo, el sentirse amada, el sentirse protegida en los calientes brazos de este hombre que era el partícipe de sus sueños y quien le está dando la oportunidad de tener una vida con grandes cosas que descubrir, sentía el tacto de sus caricias, sentía su aroma y su respiración, era la más grande sensación que nunca había sentido en su vida y confirmó una vez más de que nunca la hubiese sentido dedicando su vida a ser una triste monja aguantándose los deseos de conocer el mundo.

Ese beso comprobaba una vez más que sus sentires hacia la peli azul eran superiores hacia su irremediable esposa, el beso con Milk no es nada comparado con lo que esta pequeña y tierna demostración de sacrificio y amor eran causaban en él.

Se separó necesitando aire, aun la tenía enfrente, tan hermosa pero seguía fascinado con su belleza como mujer, cuando era una monja la veía inalcanzable, imposible sin embargo ahora la tenía ahí, frente suyo, como una mujer, había acabado de tocar sus preciosos labios, era tan alcanzable y aprovecharía la oportunidad de la vida, ella seria suya, en contra de toda tradición, cometiendo los peores pecados a los ojos de otros pero alcanzarían su gloria juntos así tuviesen que morir a costa de ello.

Bulma – le dijo mirándola fijamente – ¿sabes lo que esto significa no? – le preguntó con cuidado.

Vegeta, lo sé y aquí me tienes, vine porque descubrí que yo también siento, también puedo sentir – dijo tocándose el corazón.

Esto es arriesgado ¿Estas segura de querer arriesgarte? – le preguntó, necesitaba que ella le dé una respuesta segura si así fuese tiraría su vida para estar con ella.

Sabes, no hay marcha atrás, me están buscando, me he escapado, he renunciado a mi vocación, me he arriesgado solo para verte y todavía piensa que no estoy segura – dijo con mucha firmeza, se sentía sumamente libre de maldecir todo lo que quisiese después de todo ya había cometido un pecado y le gusto hacerlo. Tan dulce y tentador era el diablo.

Huiremos juntos Bulma, dime donde nos encontraremos y partiremos en la noche, iremos donde sea pero estaremos a salvo – dijo pensativo, él era frio y calculador y un estratega sin duda.

Vegeta, siento que no puedo evitar sentirme mal por tu esposa y tu hija – dijo con gran pesar.

Mujer ¿En qué momento vienes a pensar esto, si quieres dar marcha atrás y volver a tu santa vida solo dímelo, ambos dejamos cosas, lo sabemos pero esto es un sacrificio para nosotros no? ¿Lo quieres o no? – dijo con gran seguridad.

Y efectivamente ambos dejaban cosas ella dejaba su vida y él su familia pero para ellos valía la pena el sacrificio, era el único camino a la felicidad aunque sería un camino lleno de rocas filosas.

Lo quiero – dijo ella olvidando todas sus preocupaciones.

Si te tranquiliza, Milk tiene una familia, tiene un padre que la quiere aunque no la toleré yo sé que siempre la apoyará y también tiene el apoyo de mi padre, que si bien estaba enojado con ella por no darme un varón, sé que la respeta y le tiene un profundo agradecimiento por haber cuidado a mi madre, además el viñedo quedaría a su cargo, no tienes de que preocuparte – le comentó intentando tranquilizarla.

Confío en ti Vegeta, es solo que me siento una pecadora – dijo con inseguridad recordando la educación que le dieron en el convento.

Entonces pecadores seremos – respondió con tranquilidad Vegeta.

No podía comprender el porqué de que Vegeta se veía tan sereno y seguro de sí mismo a pesar del peligro que se avecinaba pero el brillo en sus ojos le hizo comprender que él estaba feliz y si él lo estaba ella también debía estarlo.

Tomando coraje se atrevió a volver a besarlo, esto lo tomó por sorpresa al parecer ella había aprendido bien y deseaba más pero no tardó en ponerse en ritmo en el beso. Hasta que finalmente ella se soltó con pudor y las mejillas rojas, esto era algo nuevo para ella.

Una vez coordinaron detalles ella se marchó, habían decidido, huirían cuanto antes intentando que nadie se dé cuenta esa era la mejor opción y en casa de que se hayan dado cuenta también era una buena opción partir esa noche ya que por lo menos se adelantarían a los hechos y a los perseguidores. Bulma lo esperaría en casa de su tía, él iría luego de tomar sus cosas para partir.

.

Una vez Bulma se marchó Vegeta decidió entrar a su casa para tomar sus cosas y emprender su viaje hacia un rumbo desconocido pero junto a su Bulma. Una vez entró a la casa y lo vio todo desecho, le extrañaba que la mujer no haya juntado ese desorden hasta que la oyó, ella estaba llorando, lo estaba haciendo.

En ese momento intuyó lo que sucedía, la mujer lo sabía, se acercó a ella con la intención de aclarar todas las cosas, después de todo ella habría sido una buena mujer.

Levántate mujer – le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

¿Por qué Vegeta? ¿Acaso no somos suficientes? – le preguntó ella entre llantos.

Mujer, no querrás que te responda a eso, vamos levántate, debo decirte algo – dijo con toda seriedad.

Milk tomó su mano y se levantó quedando frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos pero con cierta distancia.

Me iré Milk – le informó con su severa voz.

¿Te iras con ella verdad? – le preguntó la mujer de dolido corazón.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, pero en ese momento Milk comenzó a golpearlo con golpes inútiles e inofensivos para él.

¿Acaso ella te ama como yo? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? – le preguntó golpeándolo.

Milk, no pienso darte explicaciones a ti – dijo con autoridad.

¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES DARME EXPLICACIONES? ¿ACASO NO QUIERES CONTARME SOBRE TU RAMERA? – gritó Milk revelándose ante su esposo.

Vegeta se enfadó tanto por aquellas palabras, Milk no tenía derecho a juzgar a Bulma así que de un arranque de rabia levantó la mano y le dio una cachetada.

NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO, TU NO SABES COMO ES ELLA – le gritó y se acercó a ella con la intención de seguir golpeándola.

Él no era un hombre violento pero cuando la furia lo asechaba se volvía incontrolable, levantó su mano con la intención de volver a golpearla, ella se acurrucaba en una esquina para no recibir aquel golpe pero en ese momento un recuerdo vino a la mente de Vegeta.

"Protégela Vegeta" – la voz de Kakaroto en aquel tiempo vino a su mente, Milk era una buena mujer, quizá si se hubiese casado con Kakaroto sería otro su destino.

Lentamente bajó su mano y gruñó.

Madito Kakaroto – dijo en voz alta.

La miró, Milk estaba acurrucada en el suelo llorando, con seriedad se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

No te vayas Vegeta – le rogó.

Mi decisión ya está tomada, no te faltara nada Mujer, todo lo mío te lo dejo, solo llevo cosas importantes – le dijo ya tranquilo.

Yo no quiero eso – lloraba la mujer, Vegeta iba responderle pero en ese momento la pequeña Pan entró.

Vegeta hizo algo impensado, se acercó a ella y decidió hablarle.

Después de todo eres mi hija, serás una gran mujer – le dijo para luego tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

Vegeta – suspiró Milk al ver como Vegeta se marchaba.

Su vida se había desecho y junto con ello su sueño de envejecer al lado de Vegeta, pero ambos tenían sueños distintos y planes contrarios el uno con el otro.

.

Tomó su caballo y fue rumbo a donde lo esperaba la que debía ser su legítima mujer, y una nueva vida. Ahí lo esperaba su Bulma. Galopaba a gran velocidad esperando llegar a su destino, sabía que Milk no contaría su adulterio pero su familia sin embargo tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

Una vez llegó al lugar indicado, bajó y tocó la puerta, al parecer era un lugar bastante lujoso, al abrir una mujer muy parecida a Bulma lo atendió pero parecía sorprendida.

"No puede ser" – pensó, ese joven era la viva imagen de a quien hace años amó, no había duda alguna que ese joven era hijo del amor no correspondido de Maron.

¿Desea algo? – preguntó algo intimidada.

Estoy aquí para llevarme a Bulma conmigo – dijo con autoridad.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

¿Me está escuchando? – preguntó Vegeta a Maron.

¿Eh? Si disculpe pasé, Bulma ya viene y podrás llevártela – dijo un poco distraída.

Una vez Vegeta tomó asiento Maron fue a buscar a Bulma tras de las cortinas hindúes que le había regalado uno de sus numerosos amantes.

Bulma querida, tu príncipe azul ha llegado, no lo hagas esperar – le dijo amablemente su tía.

Después de todo Bulma cumpliría su sueño de escapar con el ser amado, Bulma debía lograrlo y ser feliz para no terminar como ella, vacía por dentro.

Gracias Tía gracias por darme tu apoyo, juro que eres lo mejor que se ha cruzado en mi camino – comentó ella con lágrimas de felicidad.

En verdad estaba muy agradecida con su tía, esa mujer le enseñó que no debía sentir culpa cuando algo lo haces por tu propia felicidad, ella la transformó en una hermosa mujer, le hizo lucir hermoso vestidos y peinó su cabello dándole el aspecto de princesa que nunca pudo tener en su tiempo de monja.

No es que se haya vuelto vanidosa pero le gustaba su nueva imagen, sentía que esa mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo en este momento si era ella misma.

Vamos, no dejemos esperar a tu hombre – le dijo tomándola del brazo.

Ay qué cosas dices tía – se sonrojó ella.

No te sonrojes querida, después de todo el será tu hombre y tú serás su mujer cuando él te tome – le comentó, la miró y vio de nuevo un sonrojo en ella – ¿No tienes la menor idea de cómo te tomará verdad? – le preguntó.

Ella agachó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, era verdad, ella no tenía idea de cómo se relacionaban un hombre y una mujer, pues la iglesia censuraba todo lo que hablase de eso, acusando a la literatura erótica e incluso a los libros científicos que explicaban la procreación como libros promotores del libertinaje y el pecado.

¿Quieres que te lo explique? – le preguntó Maron.

No tía gracias, lo descubriré por mí misma en su momento – respondió ella.

Una vez caminaron hasta donde estaba Vegeta quien observaba todo con curiosidad, es obvio que era la casa de una ramera por el estilo y el lujo, sin embargo él no estaba ahí para juzgar a la mujer que los estaba ayudando, además su parecido con Bulma era sorprendente.

Hola Vegeta – dijo tímidamente Bulma.

Tenemos que marchar rápido, a estas alturas ir de noche es lo que nos ayudará a tomar distancia, estoy seguro que de una u otra forma se enteraran que escapamos – pronunció.

Bien, no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Bulma animada.

Ambos ataron sus pertenencias al caballo y Vegeta ayudó a subir a Bulma y luego montó él.

Sean Felices – dijo en forma de despedida Maron.

.

.

Abrazada a Vegeta sentía el andar del caballo mientras cruzaban el pueblo rumbo a la salía de esta, podía sentir su aroma y su respiración e incluso quizás los latidos de su corazón.

Muy pronto tendremos una nueva vida – dijo soñadoramente ella.

La tendremos – dijo Vegeta muy concentrado en el andar de su caballo.

Algo dentro de él le decía que el camino no iba a ser nada fácil pero para ambos nada importaba pues estaban juntos en busca de una vida sin absurdas reglas y tradiciones que separan a la población y obligan a los corazones a sufrir.

Pero entre cabalgatas cruzaron un lugar que nunca debieron cruzar pues por desgracia de este habían cruzado el lugar donde alguien había reconocido a Vegeta.

¿Ese no es? – se preguntó el hombre al ver a Vegeta pasando – ¿Vegeta? – dijo reconociéndolo – No puede ser ¿Pero esa mujer? Así que Vegeta es un adultero, yo no puedo quedarme brazos cruzados cuando Vegeta mancha el nombre de la familia, lo siento primo pero esto deberé informarlo – dijo el hombre montando a su caballo rumbo a la capilla más cercana para informar al sacerdote del pueblo que impartía justicia.

Al parecer el peso de las tradiciones y de las leyes de Dios caería mucho antes de lo que esperaban.

* * *

 **Un poco corto pero no tenía mucho que poner para este capítulo pues su tema era simplemente la huida.**

 **Gracias por leerlo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

Dentro de un oscuro bosque únicamente iluminado por la luna, dos almas iba a gran velocidad a través del peligroso bosque, Vegeta y Bulma estaban haciendo el acto de su huida por su libertad de amor.

¿A dónde iremos primero? – le preguntó Bulma ya casi dormida.

¿Tienes sueño? – le respondió él con otra pregunta.

No tanto – dijo ella.

No mientas, si caes del caballo será un problema, acamparemos – dijo deteniendo el andar de su caballo.

No es necesario – interfirió ella.

Si lo es – dijo él.

Ella solo frunció el ceño en respuesta, podían quererse mucho pero Vegeta sentía que Bulma sería su igual y tendría interesantes y divertidas batallas verbales con ella, es más no le molestaba su descubierta terquedad.

Bien – dijo dándose por vencida – ¿Dormiremos aquí? – preguntó ella.

El bosque era un lugar sumamente peligroso, sin embargo estaban sin comodidad alguna, solo traían al menos unas cuantas mantas.

¿Quieres una fogata? ¿Puedo ir a buscar leña? – dijo Vegeta.

No, no hace frio dijo ella tendiendo una manta sobre el pasto para luego acostarse en ella, sin darse cuenta había colocado dos mantas separadas, bueno ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar con un hombre.

Te coloqué una manta para que puedas dormir – pronunció Bulma bostezando.

Si – dijo Vegeta acostándose en la manta, para él era común porque ni siquiera dormía con Milk, pero tenía la intención de dormir con Bulma, tenerla cerca, aunque sabía muy bien que era muy pronto para acercarse a Bulma de esa manera pues ella apenas se había separado de su vida como monja, y por eso la esperaría, la esperaría como lo había hecho tantos años.

Duerme – dijo con su gruesa voz antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ambos tuvieron un sueño agradable y descansaron bien pero como instinto Bulma despertó temprano, no estaba acostumbrada a lo que veía a su alrededor.

Nunca imaginó que dormirían en el boque y que sería una fugitiva en busca de su felicidad, levantó la mirada y vio a Vegeta, se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo era sumamente conmovedor.

No sabía ni como ese hombre se había vuelto tan importante en su vida, a pesar de su mal genio, su sinceridad extrema y su orgullo ella se había enamorado, sí ahora ya no dudaba que fuese amor.

Lentamente se acercó gateando a donde él dormía y suavemente con su pulgar delineo el rostro de su amado.

Gracias por mostrarme el mundo real Vegeta – dijo depositándole un beso en la frente.

Lentamente con los pies descalzos caminó admirando aquel bosque que de noche podía ser tan tenebroso y de día tan encantador. A través del verde de la copa de los árboles se colaba el insistente sol con sus rayos que iluminaban y llenaban de esperanzas sus días y el húmedo pasto que cosquilleaba sus blancos pies.

Caminó buscando algo con que entretenerse y lo que encontró fue algo magnifico, era aquel río en el cual se habían conocido ella y Vegeta no podía creerlo, esa era una coincidencia hermosa.

Con mucho cuidado se fue desabotonando su vestido y quitándose la ropa quedando finalmente desnuda con la intención de tirarse al rio para bañarse.

Déjame acompañarte – una gruesa voz que inmediatamente reconoció como Vegeta.

Ella en un instante recordó las enseñanzas del convento pero en un momento las borró de su mente, ella viviría libre y no se avergonzaría por estar en desnudez frente a otra persona que no sea ella misma.

Vine a bañarme – dijo mientras se desnudaba e intentaba controlar su masculinidad, no quería pervertir a su santa Bulma, aun.

Vegeta le inspiraba confianza aunque tenía un poco de vergüenza, nunca había exhibido así su cuerpo, Bulma después de todo también fue a bañarse así que se lanzó al agua seguida de Vegeta.

El agua esta templada – le dijo ella sonriendo ya con menos vergüenza después de todo compartiría el resto de su vida con ese hombre.

Así es – respondió con tranquilidad.

Sabes que Vegeta contigo siento que puedo ser quien soy en realidad, no tengo que fingir ni estar siguiendo reglas, incluso puedo correr desnuda como cuando era niña y no me importará que eso este mal visto ¿Aunque nunca entendí por qué lo prohíben si Adán y Eva siempre vivieron así, y si es por haber salido del paraíso se supone que cuando Jesús murió en la cruz limpió todos los pecados de la humanidad así que podríamos andar perfectamente así sin tener usar ropa tan hermosa pero costosa – dijo pensativa ella.

Quizá tengas razón pero abran varios inconvenientes, que en tu inocente cabeza aun no entra – le dijo y ella solo lo miró y prosiguió a nadar.

Ella seguía nadando, tan prolija y hermosa como una sirena, Vegeta se sentó con su desnudez sobre una roca mientras la observaba, había dejado que su cuerpo reacciones como debía ser después de todo la mente de Bulma aún no comprendía el funcionamiento de sus cuerpos, era como una niña.

Vamos ven conmigo de nuevo – le dijo animándolo a sumergirse de nuevo.

Solo un momento más recuerda que no estamos de vacaciones, tarde o temprano vendrán a buscarnos – le dijo mientras se metía de nuevo al agua.

Y era verdad, una vez Raditz informó al sacerdote aquel envió una carta al papá para solicitar soldados que lo buscasen pues no se tardaron en relacionar la desaparición de Bulma con Vegeta y la acusación se volvía cada vez más grave.

Una vez vestidos y desayunados con algunos huevos de un ave que andaba por ahí subieron ya al caballo a rumbo desconocido.

Vegeta – dijo ella apoyándose en su torso.

¿Qué? – respondió él.

¿Qué tienes en mente para nuestro futuro? – preguntó ella.

Sobrevivir – afirmó Vegeta.

Eres un negativo, yo al menos quiero vivir aventuras y ¿podríamos tener hijos? – dijo animada y Vegeta solo rió – ¿De qué te ríes? – reclamó.

¿Sabes siquiera como hacer un hijo? – cuestionó él.

No te mentiré, no tengo la menor idea pero no debe ser difícil – dijo pensativa ante su ignorancia ¿Cómo podía ser tan culta pero a la vez tan ignorante? Era por la censurada enseñanza de la iglesia.

No te preocupes yo sí sé cómo hacer un hijo – respondió triunfante.

Maravilloso, siempre estuve fascinada con los bebés en los bautismos – dijo ilusionada – podríamos tener cinco hijos, dos mujeres y tres hombres – comentó ella ya haciendo planes para ello.

Los tendremos – afirmó Vegeta.

En otro lugar dentro de lo que parecía un despacho medieval una carta había llegado.

El papá ha aprobado el perseguimiento Vegeta y Bulma están declarados como herejes, unos pecadores hijos del diablo propulsores del libertinaje y el adulterio, están condenado, Dios ha aprobado su castigo – dijo con gran rabia el sacerdote – Búsquenlos y tráiganlos con vida para sus castigos – ordenó el anciano.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

 **Bueno estuve investigando y mirando donde ubicar a Vegeta y Bulma en el mapa del mundo, es conveniente para mi historia ubicarlos en lo que hoy seria Italia pero no en Roma en donde se encontraba el papa sino dentro del Reino de Nápoles por ahora pues están huyendo recuerden y temporalmente he decidido ubicarlos en el año 1447.**

 **.**

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes de aquel escape.

Gracias a la velocidad del caballo de Vegeta y Bulma ellos estaban a al menos dos semanas y media de ventaja en cuanto a sus perseguidores.

Ya por algunos medios Vegeta se había enterado de que se había envía ya enviado la orden de que fuesen entregados a sus muertes "En nombre de Dios", todavía podía recordar ese momento pues cuando al fin salieron del bosque buscaron algún refugio donde hospedarse por algún tiempo pues necesitaban dormir en bajo un techo sino su Bulma contraería un resfriado y no quería que eso fuese así.

 **Flash Back.**

Fue un día en el cual Bulma estaba bastante agotada por todo en general, había perdido peso y se veía demacrada, así que decidió que ya era momento de descansar.

La dejó sentada en un banco del parque principal y salió caminando rumbo al mercado del pueblo pues los mercaderes conocerían algún refugio u hospedaje.

Finalmente pudo ver, grandes mercadillos con deliciosas frutas y verduras no pudo evitar recordar sus viñedos al ver las uvas, mediante un arduo regateo compró varias frutas y verduras en especial aceitunas y también huevos de campos pues las provisiones se estaban acabando.

Disculpe señor ¿no conoce usted por aquí un hospedaje? – preguntó Vegeta.

Claro que sí, va aquí derecho y luego a la izquierda entonces verá una casa grande, la señora dueña es viuda y da hospedaje temporal a extranjeros, no cobra mucho si usted se lo pide – comentó el señor.

Entiendo – dijo caminando rumbo a donde le indicó el señor.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al lugar vio a varios hombres reunidos charlando, no pudo evitar oír de lo que hablaban pero oírlo fue de lo peor pues lo inquietó bastante.

Barbaridad – exclama un hombre con bigote grueso.

Es verdad, mi hijo fue llamado, le dijeron que deben hallar a un hombre que se atrevió a huir con una monja, hombre sin honor – pronunció el otro señor.

Que le mutilen los genitales y la mujer debe morir en la hoguera – dijo el otro hombre.

Todo el estómago se le revolvió al escuchar aquellas palabras, sin embargo debía buscar un lugar donde quedarse, según lo poco que había oído todavía faltaba para que llegasen además quizá no sabía por dónde habían venido.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Al final alquilaron un hospedaje para un mes y luego volverían a su travesía pues ya estaban cerca del puerto de Bari. La tía de Bulma le había dado joyas y Bulma ofreció pagar el hospedaje vendiendo aquellas joyas pero Vegeta se negó, el pagó de su dinero que tenía guardado.

Pero solo pudieron reservar una pequeña habitación pues tuvo que hacer pasar como su esposa a Bulma, cuando estaban dentro del bosque dormían juntos pero no en el mismo espacio sino en mantas distintitas sin embargo aquí había una cama grande y caliente en la cual podrían compartir el calor de sus cuerpos y solo si ella se lo permitía podría tocar ese cuerpo que ya conocía desnudo pero no lo había recorrido como quería aun.

Hace tanto que no duermo en algo tan cómodo – dijo ella tirándose sobre la cama con colchón de cuero.

Vegeta se acercó a la cama, sentó y empezó a sacarse los zapatos, Bulma lo miró inocente.

¿No pensabas disfrutar de la comodidad tu sola verdad? – le dijo Vegeta.

No, te haré espacio ven, acuéstate conmigo – le dijo ella moviéndose.

Ambos se metieron en la cama y bajo la cobija, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el techo, hasta que Vegeta, impulsivamente le tomó sus manos y empezó a acarícialas.

Tomó valor, él necesitaba tomar a Bulma, ella estaba con él, pero quería hacerla su mujer, nadie sabía hasta cuando estarían juntos, así que decidió tomar el primer paso y enseñarle las artes amatorias a su Bulma.

Bulma, tu sabes que cuando un hombre y una mujer están juntos, el hombre toma a la mujer, la hace suya, la toca y la llena de placeres ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – le dijo acariciando su ante brazo.

Se mi maestro Vegeta, estoy en tus manos desde el momento en que decidí escapar contigo, quizá hayan cosas que yo no entienda pero tú estás ahí para mostrarme el mundo real – le respondió ella.

En ese momento todos los permisos para consumar el pecado estaban cedidos, el cuerpo de Bulma le pertenecía Vegeta así como Vegeta había dedicado su vida a Bulma.

* * *

 **Disculpen pero el lemon será para el próximo capítulo, aun así estoy bastante conforme con este capítulo, estoy entrelazando ideas y de paso estudiando bastante sobre historia que me fascina.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

 **Disculpen la demora fue en el peor momento jajaja.**

 **Este capítulo contiene lemon con amors UwU.**

* * *

Sublime era tenerla enfrente ahora era toda suya, tenía el permiso de acceder a su cuerpo, ella seria suya, solo suya. Su eterno amor se rendiría ante él tal como ella lo hizo con ella.

Dejó de pensar para actuar y lentamente se giró y levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de su hermosa peli azul.

Bulma – dijo en un gruñido.

Bulma sonrió ante el toque de los dedos de su príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Con cuidado se acercó a la peli azul y deslizó su vestido con mangas de aldeana dejando al descubierto sus hombros para luego acercarse a besarlos.

El sabor dulce de sus hombros y su cuello lo cautivaba.

Con cuidado bajó más el vestido dejando ver los delicados pechos de la peli azul quien los cubrió con vergüenza.

No los cubras – le dijo con una voz autoritaria pero tranquila. Lentamente Bulma descubrió sus pechos.

La levantó suavemente y le quitó toda la ropa dejándola como llegó al mundo en cuanto a él quien se quitó el jubón, la camisa y finalmente el pantalón quedando también como vino al mundo.

Ambos desnudos se miraron aunque Bulma estaba sin siquiera saber que hacer estaba segura que Vegeta la guiaría, confiaba en él. Él entendió que necesitaba que la guiasen así que le dijo.

Acuéstate en la cama y abre las piernas – le indicó a lo que ella obedeció con cuidado.

Bulma se recostó en la cama y lentamente abrió las piernas dejando a la vista su intimidad para su amado.

Vegeta se acercó y se posicionó sobre ella tomando su miembro como para introducirlo dentro de la intimidad de su peli azul.

Ella tan suave, majestuosa estaba ella mirándolo desde arriba con sus tan prodigiosos pechos como pintados a mano y su hermoso rostro tallado por ángeles y sus ojos tan azules como el mar.

Separó sus bellos púbicos que eran del mismo color que su cabello colocando la punta de su miembro dispuesto a penetrarla. Pero de repente se detuvo. Ella no estaba mojada.

¿Acaso no lo deseaba? Esa pregunta se cruzó en su mente pero rápidamente la borró al mirarla. Al mirarla de nuevo lo descubrió, ella sentía miedo.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella al ver que la miraba fijamente.

Te noto preocupada, te ocurre algo – le dijo él.

¿Es así como un hombre y una mujer se quieren? – preguntó ella.

Así es – le dijo él, la miró de nuevo y le dijo – Bulma – pronunció su nombre.

¿Sí? – dijo ella.

Esto que haré te dolerá ¿estas dispuesta a tolerarlo? – preguntó él.

Vegeta ya te dije que confió en ti y si tu estas bien yo soportaré el dolor que sea – declaró ella.

Esa declaración tranquilizó más a Vegeta sin embargo para él sería difícil, Bulma no estaba ni un poco mojada, sin duda causaría un gran dolor a su compañera.

Abrió más las piernas de su compañera y con cuidado ingresaba dentro de ella, el rostro de Bulma denotaba profundo dolor, sin embargo al ver a Vegeta sobre ella con el rostro extasiado y lleno de deleite cerró sus ojos para tolerarlo.

Finalmente Vegeta entró completamente dentro de ella y colocó las piernas de Bulma sobre sus caderas, pero algo lo asustó de inmediato al escucharla gritar doloridamente.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó Bulma con gran dramatismo.

Vegeta no sabía qué hacer, cuando desvirgó a Milk no se preocupó siquiera en lo que ella sentía sin embargo ver a Bulma gritando de esa manera lo desesperaba. Sin embargo si salía en este instante de ella le volvería a causar un gran dolor, lo mejor era quedarse quiero hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbre.

Pero ver a su Bulma sufriendo por culpa suya lo destruía.

Quédate quieta Bulma – le dijo él.

Me duele – respondió ella suplicante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lo sacaré Bulma – le dijo él.

NO – le dijo ella – lo aguantaré, puedo aguantarlo por ti, dijiste que esto se hacía cuando dos personas se quieren ¿verdad? Pues yo te quiero y aguantaré todo por ti – pronunció con dificultad.

Bulma – dijo él mientras se le inflaba el pecho al oír esas palabras se pegó más a ella y le agarró de la mano fuertemente para que ella tuviese contención en él.

Con cuidado empezó a mover sus caderas profundizando la penetración, mientras Bulma cerraba sus ojos por el dolor.

Era tanto el placer que sentía, su estrechez era realmente exquisita y tenerla bajo él era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

En la posición del misionero y logrando un gran placer decidió profundizar de nuevo la penetración y aceleró el vaivén de sus caderas causando un éxtasis en él. Gruñendo de gloria mientras Bulma lo miraba con dolor y amor.

" _El amor duele"_ – aquella frase de algún libro de amor que leyó vino a su mente.

Bulma no lo estaba disfrutando sin embargo era tan grande su amor que verlo complacido la llenaba de felicidad en su interior, así que tomó el rostro de él en sus manos y lo besó.

Fue un beso casto un pico demostrándole que podía contar siempre con ella.

Finalmente Vegeta gruñó fuertemente y liberó dentro de ella la semilla que si tuviesen suerte daría la vida a un nuevo ser.

Rendido ante el cansancio cayó sobre Bulma quedándose dormido en sus brazos pues ella lo abrazaba protectoramente.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta despertó y vio Bulma mirando fijamente a la cama.

¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó.

Hay sangre aquí – dijo señalando a la cama.

Bulma – se sentó en la cama – ya eres mi mujer, esa sangre es tuya, tú me perteneces ahora, eres mi mujer – dijo posesivamente.

Gracias por hacerme tuya Vegeta – dijo sonriendo de una manera tan inocente.

Ambos se entregaron Bulma se entregó al amor, se entregó al romance y a Vegeta, y en cuanto a Vegeta él se entregó a la pasión de cumplir su mayor deseo por el cual lucha hasta ahora, el deseo de estar a su lado.

* * *

 **Gracia por leer. Espero haber cumplido las expectativas. No quise hacer un lemon muy ardiente pues en aquella época muchas cosas en cuanto a sexo no se practicaban pues eran temas tabú y no se practicaban como el sexo oral o el sexo anal también llamado sodomía.**

 **Bueno generalmente la mujer no suele disfrutar la primera vez por eso quise hacer más real este capítulo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses? Quizá tres meses y medio.

Pero en esos tres meses y medio pasaron tantas cosas, desde la huida y la vida en el bosque cuidándose de animales salvajes, dormir en el húmedo pasto y bañarse en heladas lagunas a vivir por un mes en una hospedaje que si bien no era lujoso como el convento donde viva Bulma ni común como la casa de Vegeta, ellos podían llamarla acogedora.

Acogedora pues en ese lugar ambos cuerpos se juntaron y se volvieron uno, se entregaron al amor y no solo una vez sino casi siempre, aprovechaban para dar rienda suelta a todo lo que se habían estado perdiendo estos años de espera. ¿Y luego de eso que vendría? Bueno pues dormir abrazados el uno al otro sintiendo el dulce calor de ambos cuerpos, ambas pieles en contacto, ambos corazones sincronizados.

Si alguien les preguntara ¿Esta valiendo la pena todo este sacrifico acaso? Ellos no tendrían ninguna cosa que objetar en contra, vivían el día a día sabiendo que en algún momento podían separarlo e incluso morir uno frente al otro sin embargo vivir y guardar sus hazañas en sus más grandes recuerdo era suficiente para decir que si valdría la pena. Lo sabían, ellos lo sabían, y ambos afirmaban que el día en que la vida, el destino, Dios, o como quieran llamarle decida que sean el fin de ambos, ellos morirían con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad por haber llegado tan lejos.

Bulma, una mujer soñadora que por fin se encontraba a si misma a sus 23 años luego de haber desperdiciado su adolescencia en algo que ella nunca fue engañándose a sí misma, fingiendo ser una mujer santularia cuando eso nunca fue para ella. Ella en realidad era aventurera, amante del romance, la vida libre y los grandes placeres de la vida, aunque quizá también todo lo que sea prohibido.

Vegeta, un hombre huraño, reservado, malhumorado y con una mirada aterradora a sus 26 años por fin estaba logrando conseguir lo único que en su vida lo hizo ablandar su duro corazón. Él es un amante de la guerra y siempre obtenía lo que deseaba es por eso que nunca se rindió en obtener a su querida Bulma, él odiaba la suavidad y el romanticismo aunque cuando se trataba de su hermosa peli azul quizá podía hacer excepciones, iba contra las reglas y si lograr sus objetivos significaba sacrificar otros lo haría, tal como lo hizo para poder escapar con la única dueña de su helado corazón. Él había dejado atrás una vida de comodidad, no era exactamente rico pero no le faltaba nada, tenía una fuente de ingreso que eran sus viñedos, tenía comida deliciosa todos los días y a la hora que quisiera, tenía una mujer bonita y sumisa que tomar, tenía unos hermosos animales que criar y tenía el respeto del pueblo. Pero eso nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno para él pues no la tenía a ella, su mayor deseo la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer que alguna vez estuvo prohibida para él pero ahora su mayor y único tesoro aunque lo que más deseaba era tener el fruto de su sacrificio, deseaba un hijo con ella.

Un hermoso hijo de cabello negro como el suyo y ojos azules como ella, se lo imaginaba un hermoso varón, fuerte y valiente que los acompañaría en todas sus expediciones hasta que encontrasen un lugar donde armar un hogar estable, lejos de las tradiciones y de los perseguidores.

Una lágrima cayó de los azules ojos de la hermosa joya de sus ojos, una lagrima que se era tan pequeña ante el hermoso mar que observaban los ojos de ambos, por fin habían llegado al puerto de un pueblo llamado Bari.

Estaban justo frente al mar Adriático, cruzarían el mar, sabían del riesgo que significaba ello pues pasarían inmediatamente a un territorio que ya no pertenecía al reino de Nápoles al cual pertenecen ellos. Cruzarían al territorio de Venecia en el cual, si bien había tranquilidad, también había caos pues la guerra se situaba por ahí cerca a causa de las cruzadas y la guerra contra los Turcos.

Pero Vegeta y Bulma hacían lo posible por alejarse más y más del territorio de los estados pontificados o sea los que están bajo el mando del papa.

Y ahora Bulma lo veía a él, Vegeta estaba negociando con unos peligroso piratas mostrándole un poco de oro para que los lleven al otro lado del mar. Esa era la única esperanza pues sus verdugos estaban sobre sus talones prácticamente.

Luego lo vio, lo vio acercarse a ella con su clásica sonrisa altanera, él se veía esperanzado. Aun había una esperanza.

Cruzaremos el mar Bulma – le dijo con una voz que quizá denotaba triunfo o demasiada emoción. Quién sabe.

Bulma solo corrió a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos en el rostro, aunque Vegeta gruñó por ello pues todos los veían no podía evitar sentirse emocionado.

Aun había una esperanza.

* * *

En otro lugar más exactamente en la Provincia del Oeste el pueblo de donde escaparon Vegeta y Bulma. Una casa estaba siendo visitada por los perseguidores y por dibujantes, todos el pueblo estaba de chismoso observando la escena.

Describa a Vegeta – ordenó el perseguidor a la pelinegra que no paraba de llorar.

Bueno, él. Él es como de esta estatura – dijo señalando – no es muy alto, tiene cabello negro azabache al igual que sus ojos, tiene cejas pobladas y arqueadas, tono de piel bronceada y tiene el cuerpo corpulento, frente amplia, pico de viuda, cabello en forma de flama, nariz pequeña y boca pequeña. Es todo lo que puedo decir si me dejan con un gran dolor al hablar de él – dijo Milk bajando la vista.

El retrato hablado estará listo en unos días. Y dígame ¿Usted puede describir a Bulma la ex-hermana Bulma? – dijo el dibujante.

¿Cómo puede pedirme algo así? Esa mujer destruyó mi familia, esa mujer sedujo a mi marido y lo peor de todo es que yo fui quien la metió a mi casa. Ella es el mismísimo diablo, ella me traicionó y traiciono a Dios, metió el pecado a mi casa, ella es un lobo disfrazado de oveja. Ella… ella… ella es la causa de todas mis desgracias – lloraba y comentaba Milk.

¿Pero usted recuerda como era ella? – preguntó el dibujante.

Claro que la recuerdo – dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Milk empezó a describir a Bulma con mucho dolor pues cada descripción le traía en su mente el recuerdo de cuanto los vio besándose.

Los chismosos que estaban ahí observando la escena y las miradas de compasión eran hacia Milk y las mujeres charlaban entre ellas.

Pobre Milk, no solo tiene que cargar con la pequeña Pan y su suegro que cayó enfermo por la noticia sino también ese maldito la dejo embarazada antes de marcharse – dijo una anciana a otra señora de edad.

Y yo pensaba que Vegeta era una persona honorable – comentó la otra.

Ambas personas siguieron observando la escena donde había una sufriente mujer y una situación que estaba a punto de empeorar a causa de aquel retrato hablado.

Y es así como unos piensan, unos viven y disfrutan otros sufren y lloran pero esa es la ley de la vida.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

 **Lo siento por haberme tardado pero hoy en la mañana quise escribir ya el capitulo pero terminé escribiendo una nueva historia, pero aun no la publicaré, tengo varias que terminar.**

* * *

Por fin, subieron a aquel barco, era un barco pirata conducido por un tal Ginyu, ambos sabían que los hombres de aquel barco debían ser peligrosos pero todo sea para que ellos pudiesen llegar a la otra costa, al menos al menos de sus verdugos aunque sabían que estaban en todas partes, pero sobrevivir y vivir era la prioridad de ambos.

¿Vienen a comer? – preguntó un pelirrojo alto llamado Rikun, ese era quizá el más amable de aquel barco.

Vamos – le indico Vegeta.

No Vegeta, yo no tengo apetito gracias – dijo ella.

Debes comer – respondió él con autoridad.

Tengo nauseas – expreso ella.

Vegeta la miro vio que no mentía, no era una tonta excusa para no comer, entonces su mirada se calmó.

Ya te acostumbraras es por el barco – respondió él saliendo del camarote dejándola sola.

Bulma solo se recostó y empezó a pensar.

¿Quién diría que ella se aventuraría a esto? Ni siquiera ella pensaba hace unos meses que esto podía ocurrir, si bien Vegeta le causaba extremada curiosidad, siempre quiso negar y autoafirmarse que no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia él.

Pero Vegeta le había demostrado que podía confiar en él, al principio ella pensaba que él era un hombre sin honor que buscaba burlarse de Dios y de ella proponiéndole tales barbaridades como escapar juntos, pero ahora que lo pensaba y lo re pensaba entendió que debió haber aceptado esa propuesta hace AÑOS atrás.

Pero su cerrada mente nunca le había dejado, ella nunca pudo desarrollar todo su potencial dentro de aquella prisión llamada convento. Ella era un alma llena de falsa bondad y le asignaban valores que nunca existieron siquiera, creía algún día la llamarían santa.

¿Pero eso qué? ¿Tenía que vivir una vida sin emociones para ser santa? ¿Ese era el precio?

Pero cuando descubrió el amor, no el amor por el prójimo ni por la familia, sino el amor de hombre a mujer entendió que ese era su lugar en el mundo, un lugar al lado de la persona amada y una numerosa familia.

Tal vez no sería santa pero sería venerada por sus hijos y nietos y tendría un esposo que la valoraría y ella sería su divinidad.

Pero con Vegeta nunca podrás casarte – le decía su mente traicionera.

Sin embargo no le importaba, él era su hombre y ella era su mujer ya, se entregaron uno al otro, piel con piel. Vegeta le había enseñado el dolor y luego el placer, ese placer que la hacía delirar y sus piernas temblaban cada vez que el tocaba su rostro y la besaba pues ya sabía que seguía.

Entregaste tu virginidad y tu santidad a un hombre que no te dará nada más que problemas – le volvía a repetir su mente influenciada por sus antiguas creencias.

Ella solo quería sacarse de su mente aquella hipócrita moral que le habían enseñado, deseaba tanto tener la mente abierta como su tía Maron, esa mujer había pasado por mucho sin embargo al menos no vivía de las apariencias y tradiciones, siempre hacia lo que quería y no le importaban las miradas de odio.

Pero ella sería valiente y con el tiempo se olvidaría de sus creencias y aprendería de su maestro de Vegeta, aprendería la supervivencia, y la vida "rebelde"

Vegeta la guiaría – con ese pensamiento se durmió.

* * *

YO NO SÉ NADA, NO SÉ NADA – gritaba una mujer.

CAMINA RAMERA, ES LA HORA DE QUE DIGAS LA VERDAD – le dijo el perseguidor.

LES JURO, YO NO SÉ DONDE ESTÁN – gritó de nuevo.

Todo el pueblo había escuchado esos gritos y habían salido a observar. Una mujer que inmediatamente reconocieron como Maron la ramera estaba siendo llevada a la plaza pública.

El hombre la tomó de su largo cabello azul y la tiró al piso.

AHORA SI RAMIERA ¿DIME DONDE ESTAN? ¿A DONDE SE FUERON? – gritaba el hombre de gran tamaño.

NO LO DIRE JAMAS – dijo ella con su voz quebrada.

Bien como quieras ramera – le dijo y la tiro al piso, levantó su vestido y empezó a violarla violentamente, la gente solo miraba sin decir nada.

¿Cómo podía la gente quedarse callada ante aquellos actos, acaso por ser "cómplice" de unos "pecadores" se merecía semejante humillación pública?

Y así fueron uno, dos, tres y cuatro hombres que la violaban consecutivamente.

Total, solo era una ramera más.

Pero ella estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo todo, no permitiría que su sobrina sea torturada de esta manera, ella debe estar a salvo con ese pensamiento cayo rendida al desvanecimiento.

…

Maron al despertar se encontró con que estaba atada a un poste, totalmente desnuda, la gente le aventaba cosas y la miraban con desprecio.

¿Merecía ella eso?

Al fin despiertas ramera – dijo el hombre tomándola del rostro, ella solo se giró – no celebres aun que tu muerte ya está llegando – le dijo mientras la manoseaba.

Ella se había acostado con tantos hombres pero ahora lo sentía tan repugnante, todos los hombres que pasaban la tocaban y las mujeres le tiraban piedras, cosas podridas y agua congelada.

Pero finalmente llego su día, era el momento el que vio su muerte. Toda la gente se había reunido para mirar o quizá para celebrar su muerte. ¿Quién sabe?

El instrumento de tortura ya había sido traído, la araña de hierro sería la encargada de su muerte y su mutilación.

Siguiendo las leyes de Dios, castigaremos a esta pecadora hija de satanás que apoyó e incentivó a dos hijos de Dios a revelarse contra él – dijo el sacerdote dando inicio al castigo de la inocente mujer.

El castigador tomo entre sus manos el artefacto y lo acerco hasta ella, la araña de hierro le tomo un seno y sin cuidado alguno se lo arrancó, haciendo gritar a la pobre Maron quien se retorcía de dolor.

Sangre, tanta sangre se veía en ese lugar, era terriblemente perturbador, la mujer estaba que se desvanecía, pero su martirio no terminaba aun. Aún faltaba el otro seno.

Desangrada, amarrada y mutilada la dejaron luego de la terrible humillación que le habían hecho.

Pasaron días, y ella seguía amarrada, pero al cabo de una semana, ella murió, no por desangrarse sino porque sus heridas se llenaron de gusanos que la comieron viva, haciéndola sufrir, además del hambre, el frio y la gripe que adquirió por estar bajo las temperaturas cambiantes.

Pero ella murió feliz, murió sabiendo que protegía a su sobrina de la vida injusta que les tocaba vivir, porque el amor de ellos estaba en el tiempo equivocado.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, y el arma de tortura de verdad existió solo busquen la araña de hierro y verán de que tomé la referencia.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

Pero no todo era color gris en esta triste historia, era por algo que ambos luchaban, era por algo que ambos seguían, era por el amor, la libertad, la aventura y la felicidad.

Todos esos eran sus objetivos principales, claro que con el tiempo surgirían más pero el relato en sí cuenta sobre la historia de ambos, no solo de los momentos tristes, sino de los momentos felices que nunca olvidaran y este momento es uno de ellos.

Bulma estaba cocinando en aquel barco, se había ya cansado de no hacer nada, Vegeta le había dicho que no era necesario pero ella terca lo hizo además era su manera de agradecer a aquellos piratas. Sabía que eran peligrosos pero hasta ahora no le había faltado el respeto ni tratado mal, así que estaba contenta, podría decir que incluso son mejores personas que muchos que conformaban la vil iglesia.

Cortaba, picaba, rebanaba las verduras para hacer la comida, al parecer hoy abría una fiesta y estarían invitados, estaba emocionada no había ido a fiestas desde que comenzó a ser monja o sea desde niña, pero lo mejor de todo era que sería algo novedoso, una fiesta en un barco.

Podría ponerse uno de los vestidos que le regaló su tía Maron, ¿tal vez el rosa o el azul? Se preguntaba ella para luego volver a concentrarse en el banquete, sabía que el Capitán Ginyu era exigente con la comida, no era malo, solo un poco mandón y Jeice un poco presumido, pero nada que no haya visto en otras personas, el más amable era Rikum solo que un poco tonto a Burter desconocia y el amargado era Gurdo pues era un poco envidioso y ya se había peleado con Vegeta. Pero igual ella se sentía emocionada, le encantaba ir en barco, flotar sobre el mar y ver el horizonte a lo lejos.

Así que esperaba que sea la mejor fiesta la más destacada en el barco.

¡Que emoción! – dijo inconscientemente.

¿Qué es lo que te emociona? – le preguntó Vegeta que justo entraba a la cocina del barco.

Bueno me emociona la fiesta de esta noche – dijo ella.

No te ilusiones, ellos no son de fiar – respondió Vegeta.

Vegeta por favor no seas así, eres un amargado, es la oportunidad de mi vida hace tanto que no he ido a una fiesta y además será una fiesta en barco ¿no te parece emocionante? – le preguntó ella.

No – dijo él seriamente.

Mmm tú viajaste en barco muchas veces, yo no. Tú tuviste experiencias excitantes yo no, tu haz… – se quejó ella.

Bien ya entendí, iremos a la fiesta Bulma – suspiró Vegeta.

Él le había dado alas a aquella mujer, que ahora era una hermosa princesa amante de la aventura y la emoción, y aunque él se negara siempre terminaba convenciéndolo.

Gracias Vegeta eres el mejor – dijo sonriéndole de manera angelical.

La escena era de la más hermosa, ella mirándolo con tanto amor y admiración y él observando que ella era la mujer más perfecta del mundo.

Disculpen, traje el pescado – dijo Rikum quien había entrado en la cocina del barco y había visto la romántica escena.

Gracias Rikum, ponlo allí, haré un manjar de él – respondió Bulma.

¿Asistirán verdad? – preguntó el gigante pelirrojo.

Claro que si ¿verdad Vegeta? – Preguntó ella – ¿Vegeta? – preguntó ella no ubicándolo.

Vegeta se había ido, un poco molesto pues no le gustaba que lo vean de esa manera "enamorado" digamos. Pero de que asistiría, lo haría, lo haría pues Bulma necesitaba de cierta manera una distracción que la haga olvidar lo que había dejado, si hizo grandes sacrificios por ella que más sería una tonta fiesta.

…

Y sí que fue un gran sacrificio, ahora estaban ahí ambos en aquella fiesta, Bulma era la más hermosa de todas las doncellas (aunque no había otra mujer en el barco), ella se veía esplendida, preciosa, dejó su cabello suelto y su vestido era de color rosa con mangas acampanadas, le quedaba simplemente precioso. Pero eso no era un sacrificio para Vegeta, le encantaba verla tan hermosa y radiante como siempre pero el caso es que ella con sus más inocentes trucos lo había convencido de hacer algo que nunca en su vida haría… bailar.

Allí estaban ambos bailando ante la música que tocaban algunos de los tripulantes de aquel barco, saltaban de un lado a otro, se tomaban de las manos giraban, era un baile alegre, compuesto de puros saltos y mucho descontrol, el barco temblaba y la música sonaba.

GRACIAS VEGETA POR ESTO ES TAN FANTASTICO – le dijo ella casi gritando, los saltos, las vueltas y las palmas además de la melodía hacían tan mágico.

Hmp – solo respondió Vegeta y le seguía el ritmo esperando que ella se cansase, pero eso sería imposible, ella estaba tan hermosa, eufórica y sobre todo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro… ella estaba feliz.

Y así siguieron bailando y bailando y bailando hasta que Bulma jamás se cansó, jamás se cansaría de bailar, era lo más emocionante que le había sucedido, lo que interrumpió su danza fue que tenía hambre así que detuvo a su bailarín estrella… Vegeta.

VEGETA VAMOS A COMER ALGO – le dijo ella.

Vegeta solo asintió y suspiró aliviado, después de todo él había considerado decírselo ya.

Con cuidado ambos se sentaron en el suelo apoyándose por las paredes del barco mientras sostenían sus platos llenos de comida.

¿No te parece hermoso Vegeta? – le preguntó ella.

¿Qué? – preguntó él.

Cuando estuvimos bailando sentí que el mundo se movía alrededor de nosotros, sé que quizá solo era el movimiento de barco pero me sentí alguien importante – dijo ella.

Lo vi, estabas feliz – le dijo él y volvió a comer.

Estoy tan feliz Vegeta, todo lo que me está pasando es hermoso, y vivo cada día como si fuese el ultimo, trato de olvidar de que nos están buscando y nos quieren matar, solo espero que no me quiten a mi hijo – dijo tocándose el vientre.

No lo harán – respondió Vegeta preocupado.

Hace poco se había dado cuenta de que Bulma tenía al menos un mes de embarazo y estaba feliz de ello, debió haber sucedido cuando estuvieron rentando aquella casa en aquel pueblo. Pero no podía enojarse, tuvo ganas de sonreír cuando lo descubrió pero él no quería revelar ni reflejar demasiado sus sentimientos.

Sabes Vegeta, si no llegamos a sobrevivir, quiero que mi tía Maron cuide de nuestro hijo – le dijo ella.

No moriremos – respondió él, y sería así, harían todo lo posible para poder sobrevivir a ello.

Así ambos comieron en silencio y luego Bulma volvió a bailar mientras que Vegeta solo quedó a observarla a la par que bebía vino.

Ella tenía razón, el mundo giraba alrededor de ella.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, disculpen la tardanza.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

 **Disculpen por la tardanza es que quiero agilizar más mis historias, tengo varias que debo terminar y les prometo que después me concentraré al máximo con esta porque tengo muchísimo pensado aun para esta.**

* * *

Caminaban por el puerto de aquel pueblo que pertenecía al Reino de Venecia, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente el nombre de aquel pueblo pero se notaba que era una zona muy comercial llena de mercaderes y turistas así que ambos pasaban desapercibidos quizá, entre tanta diversidad ellos se colaban para poder ir a su destino.

¿Destino pero si no tenían rumbo de finido antes del barco?

Pero las cosas habían cambiado, el oro de las joyas que Maron dio a Bulma no durarían para siempre además del hijo que llevaba la peli-azul en su vientre. Necesitaban una casa fija, y no tenían lo suficiente para ello, solo disponían de un poco para seguir viajando, pero tarde o temprano quedarían en la miseria ambos.

Así que Vegeta quien velaba por el futuro de ambos decidió empezar a buscar trabajo, grande fue su suerte que cuando se los comentó a los piratas del barco el Capitán Ginyu le recomendó que buscase al ex-feudal Lord Freezer quien daba un hogar a cambio de trabajo.

 **Flash Back.**

Maldita sea, no sé cómo seguir esto, debo hacerlo pero ni siquiera tengo un plan bien estructurado, a veces pienso que ella podría estar mejor en aquel convento que conmigo, allí no pasaba necesidades – comentaba Vegeta totalmente ebrio a Ginyu.

Ellos se habían tomado unas cuantas copas de vino barato, y los piratas tenían una vida, divertida, fácil aunque eran consejeros por excelencia. Quizá por ello o por el alcohol Vegeta se tomó la libertad de contarles todo sin miedo a que ellos los juzguen.

Mira, Bulma está feliz contigo ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta, y si lo que necesitas es lugar en donde tener a tu familia visita al Gran Freezer, él te dará tierra y protección a cambio de trabajo duro – sugirió el capitán.

¿Así que Gran Freezer? – se preguntaba Vegeta, eso podría ser la solución a sus problemas.

SALUD PROR LA PARAEJA – gritó Rikum bastante ebrio que las palabras no las podía pronunciar correctamente.

SALUD – gritaron todos incluso Vegeta, era un salud en su honor, no podía negarse.

Cuando la fiesta de los hombres del barco acabó fue donde Bulma y la tomó.

Ya tenemos un destino a donde ir Bulma – le susurró al oído quedando absolutamente dormido.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Ya cuando estuvieron sobrios Ginyu le contó que él había crecido ahí, y que había trabajado en la siembra y cosecha de vegetales que luego el Lord los vendía a un buen precio a los otomanos, le aseguraba que ahí no tendría problemas con la iglesia pues Lord Freezer era un ateo.

Era su oportunidad, tendría un hogar en el cual Bulma le esperaría con sus hijos y estaría segura de todo mal a la vez que él trabajaría y nada les faltaría era la gran oportunidad, tendría la protección del Lord si él hacia correctamente su trabajo.

Por eso entusiasmado le comentó a Bulma que tendrían ya la esperanza de poder tener una vida tranquila y nunca más huirían, sus hijos serian criados juntos con otros niños que no los juzgarían por el pecado de sus padres ni mucho menos los obligarían a cumplir con absurdas tradiciones de la iglesia.

Pero aún faltaba para ello, las tierras de la familia Cold estaban un poco más alejadas, situadas entre el reino de Venecia y el reino de Hungría.

Es una lástima que vendimos nuestros caballos Vegeta – comentó Bulma un poco cansada de caminar.

Y eso que todavía nos falta mucho – comentó él.

Pero es que era verdad, les faltaba mucho, caminando tardarían tres meses en llegar pero en un caballo solo tardarían un mes.

¿Cómo es que él dejaría caminar a su mujer estando ella embarazada?

Debía tomar una decisión, si compraba un caballo no les quedaría lo suficiente para poder comer ambos, pero si no compraba un caballo, ella no resistiría, decidió hacer el sacrificio, después de todo ellos se habían sacrificado desde el día en el que de sus manos se tomaron.

El mundo les jugaba en contra, quizá incluso Dios estaba contra ellos, pero no dejarían que ello suceda, debían ir quedarse a esperar que los maten no era una opción, no cuando había un inocente viviendo en el vientre materno de la ex-monja, el fruto del amor, un amor prohibido que se pudo hacer realidad, un una unión que estaban condenada.

El desfloramiento de Bulma fue un absoluto pecado a los ojos de otros, ella era una monja entregada solo a Dios y él era un hombre casado con deberes hacia su esposa, pero para los ojos de otros lo que ellos tenían era el amor más puro que podría existir.

Se arriesgó, compró el caballo, le vendieron uno que no estaba muy joven de hecho, parecía enfermo pero les ayudaría a llegar al lugar.

Pasaban diferentes caminos, hacían paradas para dormir pero no les quedaba rentar un lugar, a veces dormían en la intemperie y otras se refugiaban en casas en donde los acogían, siempre había personas de buen corazón que ayudaban a los viajeros.

Pero una noche de lluvia fue la desgracia de ambos, faltaba poco ya para llegar sin embargo, la comida era cada vez menos, ya no disponían de oro alguno, la tormenta era tan grande que todos los pueblerinos cerraron sus puertas, nadie los recibiría así, no les quedaba más que dormir en la intemperie pero sin las estrellas vigilándolos, sino los rayos rozando la copa de los árboles, Bulma temblaba, ella moría de frio así que la cubrió con una cobija sin embargo no era suficiente, Vegeta le entregó su propia cobija dejándose mojar por la fría lluvia y el cruel viento le raspaba su demacrada piel.

Pero es que él se veía tan demacrado, no había comido hacia dos semanas, para que Bulma pudiera comer, ella estaba embarazada y lo necesitaba, estaba flaco con la piel amarillenta y una ya crecida barba, sin embargo Bulma se veía cada vez más radiante y hermosa, a pesar de que llevaban una vida con necesidad estos últimos tiempos a ella le beneficiaba su embarazo y cada aventura al lado de su querido Vegeta la hacía feliz.

Él estaba ahí con su ropa empapada dejándose mojar por la torrencial lluvia con los brazos cruzados fingiendo que no sentía frio pero el tiritar de sus dientes era una fatal evidencia del frio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Bulma lo miraba con admiración y compasión, él siempre era el que se sacrificaba, lo había notado desde ya, él decía que no tenía hambre para que ella pudiera comer sin pudor, pero estos últimos tiempos ya era demasiado.

¿Dos semanas sin tener hambre? Él solo se la pasaba tomando agua y debes en cuando comiendo alguna que otra fruta que encontrase en algún árbol pero no era suficiente, temía que enferme y muera.

¿Qué haría ella sin él ahora? Se había atado tanto a él, daría la vida para que él se salvara del castigo de las leyes de Dios, lo protegería hasta el último si ese fuese el caso.

Lo cuidaría, y si en la lluvia el sintiese frio, ella sería su calor.

Vegeta, ven aquí conmigo, necesito calor de otro cuerpo – le dijo ella animándolo a cubrirse con la cobija.

Él con cuidado se acercó y se metió dentro, Bulma suavemente se sentó sobre sus piernas y puso su cabeza en su pecho, luego Vegeta acomodó la cobija sobre ambos y se recostó por el tronco del gran árbol que los cubría.

Ambos temblaban, sus cuerpos comenzaron a calentarse y sus respiraciones a sincronizaron pero luego de varios minutos los dos se durmieron el calor del otro, protegiéndose entre sí.

Así quedaron hasta la mañana donde el clima simplemente cambio de opinión y ya no parecía querer lluvia sino un día soleado, un día perfecto para que dos amantes lleguen a sus destinos o tal vez a un camino más para el destino de su felicidad.

* * *

 **Uy, creo que me salió muy cursi xdxd, pero me encantó. Bueno ahora irán donde la familia de Freezer, les deparan muchísimas cosas más que tengo en mi cabeza, juro que tengo la idea de lo que puede pasar incluso pasando varios años más. Ya verán.**

 **Gracias por leerlo.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

 **Bueno debido a la situación tendré que "humanizar" algunos rasgos de Freezer y su familia, ¿El motivo? Bueno es que aquí todos son humanos. No sé preocupen, detallaré para que se hagan la idea.**

* * *

Levantaron la mirada para ver aquel gran terreno, habían por fin llegado. Las tierras del Gran Freezer, el famoso Gran Freezer.

Entraron cuidadosamente dejando al cabello atado a un poste para comenzar a ir a donde el Lord de la casa.

Un pequeño niño jugaba en aquel lugar, su cabello era marrón, su piel muy blanca, ojos rojos de estilo oriental. Era un niño de al menos 5 años.

Kuriza – llamó una mujer al niño.

¿Qué sucede tía Hop? – preguntó el niño.

La mujer que hablaba con el niño tenía el cabello color violeta con negro, bastante corto, ojos amarillos y piel pálida, era una adolescente con aspecto gatuno, llevaba un largo vestido color negro con un gran escote pronunciado.

La mujer levantó la mirada y vio a los recién llegados Vegeta y Bulma, los observó de pies a cabeza con soberbia y sonrió.

¿Necesitan algo? – preguntó ella.

Vegeta examinó el lugar y procedió a hablar.

Queremos ver al Gran Freezer – expresó con seguridad.

Hop lo miró fijamente por un instante, miro a Bulma e irónicamente sonrió.

Con que quiere ver a Freezer caballero – pronunció la mujer acercándose coquetamente a ellos – bueno, yo lo llevaré – dijo abrazándose al fuerte brazo de Vegeta.

Vegeta la miro con incomodidad pero se aguantó, la mujer parecía saber dónde estaba el Lord.

Bien – asintió.

La adolescente se había quedado prendada a Vegeta, apenas lo vio lo atrajo con su porte varonil pero al ver a la mujer a su lado con un gran estomago que demostraba estar en estado de espera se desilusionó, sin embargo ella no era una mujer que se achicase, por algo era hermana del Gran Freezer.

Así que decidió humillar un poco más de lo que ya estaba a Bulma.

Oye, muchacha, cuida a Kuriza mientras nosotros… nos vamos, y te advierto que no debe pasarle nada, es el hijo menor del Lord Freezer – expresó ella.

Bulma asintió pero por dentro estaba molesta, no sabía por qué pero esa mujer le causaba mala impresión, era soberbia y altanera, además abrazaba del brazo a Vegeta.

La mujer de cabello corto caminó aun pegada Vegeta guiándolo a la casa del ex-feudal Freezer, contorneaba sus caderas y se pegaba provocativamente a Vegeta quien estaba muy incómodo por tal actitud y molesto por la forma en que trató a Bulma.

Bueno, aquí es, hablaré con mi hermano para que te reciba – expresó la mujer por fin soltando a Vegeta para ir donde Freezer.

Vegeta ya dentro de la casa de Freezer empezó a observar todo, nunca había visto tanto lujo, sin duda ese hombre tenía dinero.

Hermano, como te dije aquí está el hombre – expresó Hop.

Una sombra pasó que luego se convirtió en una figura, era un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, cabello color lila con entradas circulares, ojos rojos con forma oriental, ceño fruncido, labios oscuros y una mirada aterradora.

Así que tú eres mi nuevo visitante – saludó el hombre de baja estatura llamado Freezer.

Así es – dijo seriamente Vegeta.

Bueno vamos al grano ¿a qué has venido? – preguntó Freezer.

Bien, sucede que mi mujer y yo buscamos donde quedarnos, el Capitan Ginyu nos recomendó venir junto a usted, nos dijo que usted nos brindaría a un lugar a cambio de trabajo – expresó Vegeta sin rodeos.

Vaya, si recuerdo a Ginyu y a sus amigos, ellos crecieron aquí. En efecto de seguro te recomendaron venir conmigo por sus agradables experiencias. Y sí, yo puedo darte eso a cambio de tu trabajo, ¿en que podrías desempeñarte? – le preguntó Freezer.

Vegeta empezó a pensar, él sabía hacer varias cosas como todo hombre no temía al trabajo duro pero si pusiese condiciones tal vez no lo aceptase. Y la verdad si él estuviese solo no le importaría en lo absoluto, pero se trataba de la estabilidad de su futura familia.

Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea – comentó el peli flama para luego mirar fijamente a los escalofriantes ojos de Freezer.

¿Lo que sea eh? ¿Y si se tratase de cuidar a los niños o de cocinar también lo harías? – formuló Freezer.

Simplemente Vegeta apretó los puños y la mandíbula, quería resolver eso de una vez y ese sujeto parecía dar vueltas al asunto.

Así es – dijo con un poco molesto.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese hombre proponerle hacer ese tipo de trabajo?

Bueno, entonces podría ubicarte en… – declaró Freezer pero cuando iba a dar por fin a conocer en que se desempeñaría el peli negro, la hermana de Freezer lo interrumpió.

Querido hermano, no crees que es un hombre fuerte que podría servirte para múltiples tareas y tú quieres ponerlo simplemente a trabajar en algo fácil que hasta incluso yo lo haría – comentó la muchacha.

Freezer la miró y sonrió.

¿Tu serias capaz de hacerlo? vamos quiero verte hacerlo Hop – dijo riendo.

Vegeta observaba todo ello con desesperación e impaciencia, necesitaba saber ya de una vez si era un sí o un no. Pero hubo algo que notó algo bastante sospechoso, ese hombre el tal Freezer miraba de otra manera a la que decía ser su hermana, quien se notaba que era al menos 20 años menor que él. Era una mirada de deseo, lo ignoró después de todo, pues él no era nadie para juzgar eso cuando él se llevó a la monja de una iglesia consigo. Sería una doble moral.

Después de oír una larga conversación entre Freezer y la joven finalmente hubo una respuesta para él y su situación.

Bueno… – Freezer paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de la falta de algo.

Vegeta – comentó el peli flama al darse cuenta que no se había presentado.

Vegeta, gracias a la influencia de mi querida hermana, podrás quedarte con tu mujer y trabajaran ambos, tu trabajaras por el momento en los cultivos y tu mujer trabajará en la limpieza, a cambio de eso les daremos casa y comida – comunicó finalmente Freezer.

Tuvo que contener su indignación, porque en verdad necesitaban un lugar en donde quedarse pero le molestaba de sobremanera que Bulma tuviese que trabajar y más en ese estado.

Gran Freezer, si me permite, no creo que sea conveniente que mi mujer trabaje, ella está esperando un hijo – respondió indignado.

Freezer lo miró y sonrió un poco molesto para luego doblar su queja.

Y con más razón, debe ponerle empeño a su trabajo para traer al futuro pequeño y así poder mantenerlo – expresó finalmente Freezer para luego proceder a retirarse pero sin antes dar su indicación – Hop, muéstrale a nuestro nuevo "huésped" su nuevo hogar – ordenó y luego desapareció de la visión.

Y de nuevo la joven se pegó al brazo de Vegeta para ir rumbo al nuevo hogar de Vegeta, Bulma y su futura familia.

Muchas cosas les esperaban en ese lugar, tal vez cosas buenas, como quien sabe cosas malas.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

Meses habían pasado y poco a poco Vegeta y Bulma se habían acostumbrado o mejor dicho adecuado al trabajo.

Un trabajo en realidad demasiado pesado para ambos pero sin embargo nada había en este mundo más placentero que regresar a lo que uno podía llamarle hogar y dormir fuertemente abrazado a su pareja.

El trabajo de Vegeta era un trabajo pesado el cual requería de fuerza bruta además de tener soportar a la molestosa hermana de Freezer coqueteándole descaradamente creyendo que algún día tendría esperanzas con él.

Pero él la dejaba creer total solo él sabía que sus ojos estaban en su peli azul con quien desafían al mundo juntos y no la abandonaría por absolutamente nada en el mundo.

No podía negar de que la muchacha era hermosa e incluso demasiado vulgar pues una vez la chica le había mostrado descaradamente uno de sus pezones sin embargo él ni se inmutó, no dejaría que una adolescente necesitada lo separe de su familia y de su vida soñada.

Es así como simplemente la ignoraba y se centraba en el trabajo mientras sus pensamientos vagaban solo a regresar a la casa y ver a Bulma.

Bulma...

Bulma estaba de aproximadamente 8 meses de embarazo, su estomago estaba en verdad ya muy grande.

Cada vez le dificultaba más levantarse para emprender sus tareas, en verdad su trabajo era insalubre y pesado. Sin embargo ellos creían que era un precio justo o al menos eso querían creer.

La verdad era que al poco tiempo de llegar se dieron cuenta que Freezer era un tirano sin embargo no podía rebelarse ahora, no ahora que tenían una casa y un lugar en donde estaban en paz, además tenían la protección del tirano, en esos casos era mejor estar bajo su padrinaje pues afuera les esperaba el mundo real y una iglesia para ejecutarlos.

Pero para Bulma el trabajo era cada vez más difícil, limpiar, cocinar, cuidar a los niños, y tener que soportar a la chiquilla inmadura atraída hacia Vegeta.

Todo eso era una carga para ella además de lo que implicaba un embarazo, su primer embarazo.

Habían quedado de que si fuese niño lo llamarían Vegeta y si fuese niña la llamarían Bulma.

Si, sabían que era un nombre repetitivo pero según Vegeta decía que quedaba imponente como si fuesen de la realeza.

Y justamente el bebé vino en camino hoy.

Grandes dolores la hicieron gritar, rápidamente las mujeres del lugar la ayudaron y la llevaron a su casa para comenzar con el parto, la partera tambien estaba entre ellos.

El dolor era insoportable, era como si un cuchillo atravesase su vientre y bajo vientre, se sentía romper.

-Vamos querida, ya se ve la cabeza- animó una anciana que la ayudaba a dar a luz.

Luego de tanto esfuerzo el niño nació, un pequeño de cabellos negros y cabello en forma de flama era igual a Vegeta.

Tomó protectoramente a su hijo en brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-Señor. Su hijo ha nacido- gritaba un pequeño esclavo llamando a Vegeta quien estaba en los cultivos.

Nunca se sintió tan alegre, era la mejor noticia de su vida sin duda, deseaba tanto ver a Bulma y felicitarla por su esfuerzo y valentía.

Quería arropar a su hijo o hija, le daba igual, junto a Bulma le daba todo igual.

Fue rumbo a su hogar, su humilde casa en donde le esperaba su mujer y su hijo. El primero en su legado junto a Bulma.

No podía contener la emoción, aceleró sus pasos y casi corriendo fue camino a su casa hasta que llegó frente a ella, dio un largo suspiró y abrió la puerta emocionado.

-Bulma- dijo emocionado pero la emoción de desvaneció al ver la escena.

Todas las mujeres estaban ahí, tenía la cabeza baja, ninguna levantaba la mirada y Bulma lloraba desoladamente.

Se acercó a ella y vio a su hijo, un niño de cabello negro se llenó de orgullo al ver al pequeño era igual a él.

Con cuidado se arrodilló e intentó tomar a su hijo en brazos, pero no lo pudo Bulma lo impidió.

-No lo toques- expresó ella separándolo de su lado.

Vegeta no entendía su comportamiento, tal vez estaba muy posesiva por su hijo y por eso no lo dejaba.

-¿Qué pasa mujer?- preguntó él a Bulma extrañado por su comportamiento.

Las mujeres miraban llenas de angustia, era realmente difícil la situación.

-Si me disculpa señor Vegeta yo quiero explicarle lo que sucede- habló la partera.

-NO. NO HABLES, NO DIGAS MENTIRAS- gritó Bulma al mismo tiempo que lloraba.

-Señor, su hijo nació muerto- declaró la anciana con gran pesar.

-NO. DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS, MI HIJO VIVE. AQUÍ ESTA. VIVE- gritaba Bulma en su desesperación.

Vegeta estaba desolado, no sabía que hacer, tanta ilusión para su hijo y ahora verlo muerto en brazos de su mujer le dolía le dolía demasiado así como le dolía ver el estado de Bulma.

-¿Es verdad eso?- preguntó Vegeta con un nudo en la garganta.

La anciana solo asintió y después las mujeres se retiraron silenciosamente dejando que la pareja discuta sola su situación.

-No les creas- dijo Bulma en su susurro abrazándose al cuerpo de su hijo.

Su corazón estaba roto después de tanta ilusión de tener una familia como lo hacían las mujeres normales, después de ver el rostro orgulloso de Vegeta observándole el vientre feliz, después de haberse encariñado tanto con ese niño ahora que por fin lo veía lo tenía que ver de esta manera, muerto… sin poder escuchar su primera palabra, sin ayudarle en sus primeros pasos, sin verlo crecer y convertirse en un hombre, solo lo podría abrazar hasta que se lo llevasen bajo tierra.

¿Qué tan miserable debía ser para pagar su único pecado que fue enamorarse?

Se sentía una vergüenza, su autoestima y amor propio estaba por el piso, se sentía la peor basura que ni siquiera pudo mantener vivo a su propio hijo.

-Perdóname Vegeta- se disculpó ella llorando, sentía que le debía una disculpa a su amado, sentía que le había fallado.

-Bulma- susurró despacio aguantándose las lágrimas por la triste norma de los hombres no lloran, sin embargo se sentía roto, sabia de que debía consolar a su mujer.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo si ni a si mismo podía consolarse?

¿Era este el precio de su pecado?

* * *

 **Les agradezco mucho sus reviews y sus lecturas, en verdad lo valoro mucho, muchísimo. Pero en cuanto a la situación de este capítulo, bueno ya lo tenía planeado desde hace muuucho, mucho antes de que Vegeta y Bulma se fugasen pero no se preocupen si tendrán otros hijo, aun son jóvenes y pueden… bueno ya saben**


	27. Chapter 27

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

 **Bueno, bueno. Haré un pequeño salto en el tiempo, no es grande ya que como saben aun buscan a Vegeta y Bulma, de hecho siempre los buscaran pero ya verán el final xd. Aunque aun falta bastante, creo pero para tranquilizarlos les digo que ellos no morirán.**

* * *

De rodillas frente aquella tumba, frente aquella tierra en donde estaba enterrado su hijo, ella estaba confundida no sabía que hacer, no sabía si rezar por el alma de su angelito o simplemente lamentarse en silencio, no sabía.

Se sentía sola, por más que Vegeta estaba parado tras ella no se sentía al lado suyo, sentía que lo había decepcionado.

Milk al menos pudo dar a luz una hija viva ella eso ni pudo, esa cuestión rondaba su cabeza ya no se sentía digna de Vegeta.

¿Y si ella no pudiese tener hijos?

¿De que serviría todo eso si ella no podía darle hijos a él?

Demasiadas preguntas rondaban su mente, las ganas de abandonar todo en cada momento llegaban a su mente.

Habían veces que observaba dormir a Vegeta y le daban ganas de tomar sus cosas y alejarse de él "por su bien" cuando ella no sabía cuanto sufría en silencio él al verla de esa manera.

"Podemos volverlo a intentar" le decía Vegeta tratando de animarla a su manera sin embargo ella bajaba la mirada y volvía a llorar acurrucándose.

Pasaron casi 8 meses y ella seguía de esa manera e incluso peor, estaba flaca y siempre se la pasaba llorando.

No me toques - lo rechazó ella como siempre, es que incluso ya no deseaba ser tocada por Vegeta y este cada vez que ella la rechazaba simplemente se giraba a dormir.

No podía negar que Bulma actuaba egoísta, actuaba como si él no sufriese tambien. Ella se culpaba cuando nadie tenía la culpa y por ello Vegeta sufría también.

Sufría por su rechazó y sufría por verla cada vez peor, tenía miedo de que cometiese una locura.

"Su corazón sanará cuando tenga otro niño en sus brazos" le había dicho una anciana al verlo tan pensativo.

¿Pero como lograr aquello si ella se negaba a tener relación alguna con él?

Pensaba en la posibilidad de tomarla a la fuerza pero eso implicaba que ella lo odiase por ello y él nunca en la vida desearía que ella lo odie.

¿No desea que le ayude joven? - le preguntó una mujer a Vegeta quien refregaba rápidamente los platos.

No - respondió él.

La mujer lo miró con compasión Vegeta cada vez tenía más trabajo.

Desde que se lo pidió a Freezer.

Señor Freezer mi mujer esta indispuesta para trabajar, tomaré yo su lugar es sus tareas - había dicho Vegeta a Freezer pues en verdad Bulma solo vivía acurrucada en su cama llorando y no había nada que la nueva de ahí así que haciendo un sacrificio él tomó la decisión de tomar su lugar.

Bien pero no quiero que descuides tus tareas... Además de que te comprometiste de trabajar el doble pues yo me hice responsable del entierro de tu muerto ¿Acaso lo olvidas? - sacó en cara Freezer.

Vegeta empuñó sus manos y miró a Freezer fijamente.

No lo he olvidado - dijo con voz rencorosa.

Es que con casi ya un año y medio viviendo ahí se dio cuenta de que ese hombre era un tirano y más un bastardo.

Un día fue Vegeta el que llegó devastado a la casa, Bulma estaba recostada y lo vio entrar, tenía la mirada baja e incluso rastros de que había llorado.

Bulma inmediatamente olvidó sus problemas y fue a atenderlo.

Vegeta ¿Qué te sucede? - le preguntó ella preocupada.

Sin embargo él seguía con la mirada perdida. Lentamente se fue a sentarse sobre un viejo sillón que poseían.

Por favor Vegeta ¿Dime que te sucede? - volvió a preguntarle.

Él levantó la mirada avergonzado, estaba avergonzado por haber hecho eso. Sin duda Bulma se decepcionaría de él.

Levantó sus manos y acarició el rostro de su amada con culpa.

Perdóname Bulma, soy... Soy un monstruo - susurró muy bajo.

¿A qué te refieres Vegeta? - cuestionó Bulma mirándolo fijamente.

El imbecil de Freezer me mandó una tarea la peor de todas y yo lo hice - mencionó Vegeta avergonzado.

Bulma no tuvo que preguntar más pues las manos y las ropas de Vegeta estaban llenas de sangre.

Él había asesinado.

Pero ella desconocía que Vegeta había asesinado a toda una familia incluido niños, Vegeta nunca le diría lo difícil que fue para él hacerlo y que Freezer lo amenazó de que si ellos se comportaban rebeldes como aquella familia ese tambien sería su futuro.

La estadía en las tierras de Freezer era todo un infierno.

Tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí Bulma - dijo él empezando a guardar las cosas.

¿Por qué? - preguntó ella.

Sin embargo Vegeta no respondió simplemente siguió juntando y ella tambien lo hizo.

Cuando salieron de la casa ella lo descubrió, vio un cadáver era de una mujer que pudo reconocer perfectamente.

¿Mataste a Hop? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - le preguntó horrorizada.

Estaba muy mal y ella se atravesó en mi camino, me quiso coquetear como siempre. No pensé simplemente lo hice. Me volví un asesino sin razón Bulma - expresó él remordido.

Bulma luchaba interiormente, una parte de ella quería creer que Vegeta era un asesino y que podría dañarla en cualquier momento pero su parte racional sabía que él nunca la dañaría y sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento demostraban.

Olvidemos todo esto Vegeta, comencemos de nuevo - dijo dándole el apoyo que necesitaba.

Robaron un caballo y partieron rumbo a un nuevo destino incierto como fugitivos y pecadores que eran.

 **Espero les haya gustado, ahora comenzará un nuevo dilema pero no tan dramático. Ya verán un personaje aparecerá para ayudarlos.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

 **Queridos lectores he decidido cancelar esta historia… TE LA CREISTE WE.**

 **No pienso cancelarla, esta historia me gusta mucho porque me hace estudiar además de desarrollar toda una sociedad medieval más las injusticias y el sufrimiento de los protagonistas, pero desde ahora dejaran el sufrimiento de lado para tener una vida merecida y feliz, trataré de darles a ellos lo que se merecen.**

 **Pues ¿Para qué escapar buscando una buena vida juntos y terminar mal sin ningún minuto de felicidad? Pues no, no tiene sentido, esta historia es drama pero les daré un respiro de tanto sufrimiento por un tiempo.**

 **Además no quiero hacer que mi historia se vuelva larga, aburrida y sin sentido.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen.**

* * *

Dime Vegeta ¿Cuántos pecados hemos cometido ya? – le preguntó ella un poco más animada mientras caminaba descalza por un verde prado.

Vegeta la miró, su semblante se veía brillante, ella se veía bien de cierta manera, hasta estaba tomando las cosas con calma.

¿Muchos? – dijo dudando intentando no hacerla cambiar de humor.

No quería que ella volviese a estar triste, al parecer después de escapar a consecuencia de aquel incidente ella tomó fuerzas para apoyarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor, y hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo muy bien, se veía libre y positiva.

Levantó la mirada y la vio ya sentada en el prado mirando con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué? – le preguntó a Bulma por su reacción.

Sin embargo ella se levantó y lo rodeo como una niña juguetona.

No tienes que ser tan serio todo el tiempo, tomémoslo con humor – dijo serenamente pero de repente dio un salto que asustó a Vegeta pues no lo esperaba de ella – ¡Imagínate! Los horribles hombres gordos de la iglesia con sus sotanas largas y las mujeres con la "moralidad alta" señalándonos con el dedo – ella se puso a señalar a Vegeta para luego iniciar con su actuación –

" **Mírenlos, son pecadores, ellos viven en pecado sin estar casados ante Dios;**

 **Mírenlos, son pecadores, esa mujer era una monja que ahora se desvió al camino de satanás;**

 **Mírenlos, son pecadores, ese hombre engañó a su esposa y dejo a sus hijos;**

 **Mírenlos son pecadores, una prostituta fue cómplice de su fuga;**

 **Mírenlos son pecadores, se aliaron con piratas solo para poder conseguir su objetivo;**

 **Mírenlos son pecadores, fueron a vivir a la casa de un ateo para ocultarse del castigo de Dios;**

 **Mírenlos son pecadores, y por eso fueron castigados por Dios quitándoles su primogénito;**

 **Mírenlos son pecadores, el hombre mató;**

 **Mírenlos son pecadores, robaron para poder escapar de nuevo y como pecadores seguir cometiendo pecados"** – decía Bulma imitando artísticamente varias voces mientras apuntaba con un dedo hacia Vegeta quien la miraba expectante.

Y no podía está más en lo cierto, los prejuicios de la gente eran los que no los dejaban vivir tranquilos.

Bulma juró despejarse y encontrar su verdadera personalidad cuando escaparon de la casa de Freezer.

Mucho pensó en las noches en las cuales dormían bajo el cielo estrellado nuevamente, mucho buscó quien era en realidad hasta que se encontró.

Ella era un alma aventurera y romántica, su único error fue haber nacido en la época equivocada pero nada podría detenerla, más aun estando junto a Vegeta, el hombre que la hizo descubrir quién era y también descubrir el amor.

Tantos sacrificios hizo por él, dejó sus costumbres, sus creencias, cambio su vida y entrego su cuerpo a él. Y todo había valido la pena, él a pesar de todo nunca la había defraudado.

Y por eso le mostraría quien era ella, le apoyaría en todo y también trataría de romper esa coraza de hombre medieval, ellos serían libres, como los protagonistas de aquel libro que había leído una vez claro exceptuando el triste final, ellos no tendrían un final así.

Pero de nuevo pensó en su depresión de hace un tiempo por haber perdido a su hijo que fue la mayor desgracia de su vida pero no podía vivir en desgracia siempre y más cuando tenía alguien que se preocupaba por ella.

Por todo eso sacó la fuerza de ser positiva en cada instante para apoyar a su hombre al igual que él hacía todo por ella.

Burlemos a la vida y vivamos lo que tanto deseamos Vegeta – le dijo tiernamente a él para besarlo suave a los labios.

Bulma, Mi Bulma – dijo Vegeta sorprendido por verla mejor que nunca, ella finalmente había decidido soltarse y dejarse llevar.

Somos libres Vegeta podemos hacer lo que deseamos y si somos pecadores podemos seguir pecando – le susurró al oído y tomó su mano fuertemente para luego lanzarse al pasto cayendo él sobre ella y sumergiéndose un profundo beso desesperado de pasión.

En medio del camino a su destino sin rumbo se entregaban a la pasión y de la lujuria, unían sus cuerpos abrazados unos a otros, probaban posiciones sexuales que estaban "prohibidas por Dios" disfrutando por igual.

Gemidos, jadeos, gritos y abrazos llenos de amor eran los que recibían ambos cuerpos desnudos. Bulma después de mucho tiempo se entregó a Vegeta nuevamente, se necesitaban estaban unidos uno al otro. Y desnudos como vinieron al mundo estaban juntos, libres.

Ellos no necesitaban buscar la felicidad, desde ahora ellos vivirían el día a día sin importar lo que suceda y serían felices por poderse ver a los ojos una vez más.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, desde ahora habrá un cambio en la vida de ellos, Bulma adaptó su vida y encontró su verdadera personalidad, ellos no se darán por vencidos fácilmente pasaron cosas difíciles y algún día la vida les recompensará.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

 **UwU muchas gracias por sus reviews, estoy demasiado contenta con ustedes los quiero mucho en verdad. Espero poder entretenerlos y transmitirles lo que escribo.**

 **Y bueno, justificando el giro de esta historia. Pues es que a pesar de que a mi me encanta, me fascina escribir dramas y tragedias tengo que darles y darme un respiro de tanto eso.**

 **Toda historia tiene su introducción, trama y desenlace, estamos cerca del desenlace pero tampoco tanto.**

 **Ahora introduciré a un personaje perdido en los años y a otros que odiaran.**

 **Gracias por leerme. Los quiero.**

* * *

Apuró al caballo para que vaya más rápido, podía sentir que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

Se imaginó lo peor, y en ese caso no dejaría que nadie los atrape. No lo permitiría.

Pero la persona que los seguía tenía un caballo mucho más veloz y se acercaba cada vez más, cada vez más...

Hasta que en un movimiento se colocó frente a ellos haciendo que el caballo de Vegeta y Bulma se desestabilizase al igual que ellos casi perdieran el equilibrio.

Bulma se abrazó fuertemente a Vegeta buscando protección, temían lo peor.

Hasta que el guerrero se sacó el casco que utilizaban en las cruzadas los guerreros católicos.

Sabía que eras tú - dijo amistosamente.

Y cuando se sacó el casco dejando ver su rostro Vegeta lo reconoció, a pesar de los años se veía mayor pero seguía siendo igual.

¿Kakaroto? - preguntó sorprendido.

El guerrero sonrió y respondió amable.

Ese mismo - dijo sonriente el primo hermano de Vegeta.

Vegeta bajó del caballo y ayudó a Bulma quien seguía colocada tras Vegeta con un poco de miedo, pero al ver que Vegeta hablaba tranquilamente con el hombre se animó a darse a la vista.

Hace tiempo que quise ir a visitarlos. Pero sabes. Me fascina pelear y he olvidado ir a casa ¿Cómo están todos? - preguntó sin saber nada.

Vegeta hizo una mueca pero luego respondió a su primo.

Madre murió - respondió ariscamente.

Kakaroto apretó sus puños fuertemente al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para contener las lágrimas.

La madre de Vegeta había sido como una madre para él. Al igual que Vegeta y Tarble habían sido como hermanos suyos. Más que su propio hermano mayor Raditz.

Pero ahora tenía más personas que cuidaban de él en el cielo, sus padres biológicos, su primo Tarble y su madre adoptiva.

Que descansen en la gloria de Dios - dijo en un susurro audible.

Sorprendido vio el rostro de Vegeta desfigurarse ante la mención de Dios.

¿Qué había pasado? Vegeta era un joven muy religioso hace tiempo, incluso devoto. Algunos decían que pasaba su soledad leyendo la biblia la cual era la que lo ayudó a aprender a leer.

Prefirió ignorar aquello y miró a la joven que estaba junto a Vegeta.

¿Y quien es esta señorita? ¿Es tu hija Vegeta? - preguntó curioso y luego pasó un dedo por su rostro confundido - ¿No me fui hace tanto tiempo o si? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

No. No es mi hija - respondió cortantemente aun no sabía si confesárselo o no a Kakaroto.

Pero yo escuché que habías tenido una hija... con Milk - dijo el primo de Vegeta mencionando con cierto cariño el nombre de Milk.

Vegeta prefirió que no debería decírselo a Kakaroto, él era un hombre de moral y siempre negaba lo incorrecto. Era peligroso podría delatarlos.

Así es, una niña. Es muy parecida a Milk, deberías verla, es una niña inteligente - respondió refiriéndose por primera vez positivamente hacia su hija.

Pasado el tiempo ya no le afectaba tanto el hecho de que su amor platónico de infancia se haya casado con su primo.

¿Y cómo esta Milk? - preguntó el hombre de cabello alborotado.

Vegeta miró a la nada, intentando recordar como habría dejado a Milk, no se arrepentía pero se sintió un poco mal por la mujer que lo amaba devotamente.

Pero ahora tenía a Bulma, la mujer que le entregaba su más sincero amor al mismo tiempo que él le devolvía el mismo sentimiento.

No cambiaría a su Bulma ni si tuviera 5 Milk a su servicio.

Pero un poco inseguro pensó que sería mejor mantener las apariencias.

Milk esta bien, ella esta esperándome en casa con nuestra hija. De seguro me recibirá con un gran festín - comentó a Kakaroto sin notar que la expresión en el rostro de Bulma estaba desfigurándose ante lo dicho.

En serio, eres muy afortunado de tener alguien que te espera en casa - se sinceró Kakaroto.

Vegeta miró a su primo y aun sabiendo sus pasados sentimientos hacia Milk respondió.

En verdad lo soy, Milk es una mujer maravillosa. No pudo haber sido una mejor elección - mencionó Vegeta.

Bulma se aguantó las lágrimas y tragó saliva. En verdad no entendía las palabras de Vegeta ni el motivo pero la estaban lastimando.

Ella nunca supo más allá de la relación entre Milk y Vegeta. Pero supuso que se querían mucho por la manera en la que Milk lo miraba.

A veces ella se preguntaba si sería lo suficientemente buena como para superarla. Y ahora escucharlo decir esas cosas.

Pero no me has dicho aun quien es ella - dijo el primo de Vegeta señalando a Bulma.

Bulma miró al hombre y se dispuso a responder con un _Yo soy..._ Hasta que Vegeta la interrumpió.

Ella es Bra. Una joven que rescaté de unos piratas - mintió el peli flama.

¿Era en serio? ¿Bra? Ese era el nombre que le iban a poner a su descendiente en caso de que sea niña, cuando estuvo embarazada. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que le había creado una historia además negándola.

Ella era su mujer, su concubina.

Mucho gusto Bra - dijo Kakaroto amablemente.

Mucho gusto - respondió ella desganada.

No le gustaba para nada la manera en que Vegeta la estaba tratando.

Desde que Kakaroto los encontró, los invitó tambien a unirse a su tropa de guerreros, y a descansar en sus tiendas.

Vegeta solo quería mantener las apariencias, sabía muy bien que Kakaroto y sus compañeros eras guerreros de la iglesia. Más bien ellos eran los que se dedicaban a las cruzadas.

Era peligroso que los descubrieran.

Él es mi primo Vegeta, y esa mujer es su compañera de viaje Bra. Mi primo es muy gentil al haberla salvado de unos piratas - comentaba Kakaroto a sus compañeros.

Mucho gusto soy Ten Shin Han - se presentó uno de los hombres.

Y yo soy Yamcha. Mucho gusto bella joya - se presentó ante Bulma haciéndola sonrojarse por el cumplido.

Vegeta casi clava una daga en el pecho por haberle coqueteado a **su** mujer. Pero ese era el precio de estar encubierto.

Bulma notó aquello y se permitió jugar una pequeña venganza para **su** hombre por los halagos dichos hacia su ex mujer.

Dime Yamcha, la vida de un guerrero como tú debe ser interesante. ¿No buscas acaso una esposa? - preguntó ella al hombre el cual se sonrojó al oír ello.

El mayor sueño de Yamcha es casarse - mencionó Kakaroto riendo.

Todos rieron centrando su atención en Yamcha menos Vegeta el cual estaba enfadado por el coqueteo de Bulma.

¿Qué le sucedía? No podía comprender el comportamiento de Bulma.

Bul... Bra. ¿Podríamos hablar a solas un rato? - pidió Vegeta.

Sin embargo desde que Bulma había descubierto la libertad había tambien liberado a su verdadera forma de ser la cual era terca y cascarrabias.

No lo creo - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Tal vez estaba temporalmente a salvo de la mano que buscaba estrangularlos, las esclavitud de Freezer, la peligrosa vida en la nada. Pero tenían un problema ahora.

Celos. Uno de los sentires más antiguos del mundo.

* * *

Remontándonos de nuevo al pequeño pueblo del cual eran originarios nuestros protagonistas, encontraremos a una mujer llorando una vez más la ida de su esposo dando de mamar al regalo de él antes de partir.

El pequeño Gohan, el segundo descendiente de Vegeta.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. Me tardé un poco pero regresé. Y como dije.**

 **Vegeta y Bulma pasaran un tiempo de infiltrados con Kakaroto y sus compañeros guerreros.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

* * *

Las mujeres, hermosas y delicadas flores que despiertan sentires extraños en un hombre, olores que los vuelven totalmente locos y capaces de tirarse al mismísimo infierno con tal de rozar sus suaves manos.

Las mujeres de la antigüedad al más lejano futuro siempre serán las debilidades de los hombres.

Porque ellas pueden ser el complemento más hermoso así como el más letal.

Sin embargo en este caso podrían ser ambos, ambos porque Bulma para Vegeta era el mejor y más hermoso descubrimiento en su vida, así tambien como fue su boleto a la perdición.

Pecando por ella y desafiando a las más grandes autoridades de la época, estando ahora con un pie en la tumba, la más horrible tumba, si es que la iglesia a considerase digno de una.

Y ahora estaba ahí amarrado, humillado y llorando ante la visión de Bulma siendo golpeada al otro lado por inmundos seres que se creían dignos de juzgarlos, dignos de criticar aquel sentimiento tan puro que desarrollaron.

NOOO - intentaba gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban demasiado gastadas de tanto gritar.

Faltaba poco para que llegase la hora, pero sabía que cualquier castigó corporal hacía él dolería menos que ver a su Bulma ser masacrada, humillada.

Mal...ditos, golpeenme a mi - retó a las ratas que violentaban a la ex-monja.

Y logró su cometido captó la atención de los torturadores, quienes con una sonrisa sádica fueron hacía él, comenzando a golpearlo violentamente.

Ardía, ardía demasiado, dolía, dolía demasiado que los mismos que estaban demacrándolo eran los fieles predicadores del amor y la verdad.

Eran los mismos que juzgaban a Romanos y Judíos por castigar al Santísimo Jesucristo y seguían el ejemplo equivocado.

¿Por qué? - se preguntó en su interior.

Por qué castigar a personas que se aman, por qué si el amor era una de las virtudes que su madre le enseñó de niño.

El agudo dolor le impedía seguir filosofando internamente, solo tenía la opción de dejarse golpear, no había posibilidad de defenderse cuando estaba atado de manos y pies, además de llevar días sin comer.

Vegeta - oyó que Bulma susurraba.

Se maldijo con toda su alma haberse girado, ella estaba tan indefensa, golpeada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas suplicando que no lo lastimaran.

Cierra los ojos Bulma - le susurró casi sin energía, no quería que ella lo viera débil y fracasando en el intento por haberla protegido.

VEGETA - las escuchó gritar al mismo tiempo que sentía que alguien lo gopeaba con lo que sentía como un látigo.

VEGETA - volvió a escuchar su nombre, pero está vez no era la voz de Bulma, era una voz de hombre.

VEGETA - escuchó el llamado por tercera vez.

Fue ahí cuando despertó, agitado, sudado y con el cuerpo adolorido miró a su primo, su hermano, el cual lo miraba atento. Vegeta estuvo inquieto toda la noche, gritando entre sueños.

De golpe Vegeta se sentó sobre la improvisada cama del campamento y miró a Kakaroto.

Kakaroto ¿Tú tienes miedo a la muerte? - preguntó serio.

Kakaroto lo miró extrañado sin entenderlo pero con toda sinceridad le respondió.

No la tengo Vegeta, porque Dios está de mi lado - respondió seguro el hombre desconociendo la situación de su primo hermano.

¿Acaso Dios estaba en su contra? - se preguntó Vegeta mirando el nuevo amanecer.

Tenía tanto en su mente y tanto en su corazón.

Pero no estaba arrepentido, no se arrepentiría nunca.

No cuando podía observar que alejada de ellos descansaba Bulma tranquila, hermosa y viva.

Lucharía lo más que pudiera para estar junto a ella. Y para que ella no pagase por el pecado de caer en las redes del amor.

Olvidando lo sucedido volvió a dormirse, esperaba buenas nuevas para ellos, y deseaba con todo su corazón no tener un triste final.

...

Se sentía fatal cada mañana, cuando se reunían en grupo a recitar todas esas alabanzas y rezos que ella sabía de memoria, se sentía culpable de que su corazón siguiese teniendo fe en un Dios que tenía seguidores que daban el odio en vez de amor.

Pero sabía que estaba tambien buenas personas, verdaderos seguidores del Dios bondadoso. Cómo eran los de cruzados compañeros del primo de Vegeta.

Y aunque sabía que no debían levantar sospechas ante ellos, le molestaba en demasiada la cauta actitud de Vegeta.

Siempre estaba alerta y se desempeñaba demasiado en el papel de desconocerla, además de hablar siempre de su familia verdadera. Su verdadera esposa y su legitima hija.

Sabía demasiado bien que aunque ellos se salven de las leyes eclesiásticas, nunca podrían ser legítimos esposos y todos los hijos que ella le diese serían bastardos, unos inmundos bastardos.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Parte de la culpa la tenía ella, por no decir la total culpa.

Culpa por haberse metido algo tan delicado como un convento y haber jurado fidelidad a Dios cuando ella ni siquiera había descubierto la vida y sus deseos de aventura, amor y familia.

Además tambien tenía la culpa de no haber aceptado la oferta de escape de Vegeta años antes de que este se hubiese casado. Al menos así no se sentiría tan miserable y celosa.

Celosa de no haber sido la primera mujer que tocó, celosa de que Vegeta presumiera ante su primo lo buena cocinera que era Milk y lo hermosa que era su primogénita.

No podía sentirse más inútil por no haber dado un hijo vivo a su querido Vegeta.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era la manera en que la ignoraba.

Estaba harta de aquel juego de desconocidos.

Y ahora lo encararía, era su oportunidad. Lo veía solo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Tenían tantas cosas que decirle, tantas que reclamarle.

Vegeta - lo llamó por lo bajo pero suficiente para captar su atención.

Que sucede, Bul... Mujer - habló quebrantado, mirando a los costados intentando buscar intrusos que pudieran oirlos.

Ya más relajado, la miró con alivio y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

Alivio de tenerla consigo y preocupación de algún día perderla.

Es por eso que actuaba como un paranoico.

Necesito hablar contigo - pidió la bella mujer invitándolo a sentarse a su lado en la misma roca.

Ansiaba sentirlo cerca de nuevo.

Vegeta. Sé que tú has hecho todo por mi, me sacaste de donde no pertenecía, me llevaste a tu lado, me enseñaste el placer y me tienes a tus pies siempre pero, estoy cansada. Estoy cansada de que actúes frente a otros, estoy cansada de que ocultes lo nuestro. ¿Por qué simplemente no dijiste que soy tu mujer? ¿Por qué hablas de Milk todo el tiempo? ¿Tendremos que fingir para siempre? - reprochó ella ahogándose en lagrimas e indignación.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Aunque no se daba cuenta cuan egoísta era su comportamiento.

¿Cómo explicarle a Bulma lo peligroso de la situación? ¿Acaso ella no lo sabía? ¿Acaso ella no era capaz de sacrificarse al menos por un tiempo hasta llegar a un lugar en el cual nadie los conociera y poder comenzar una nueva vida?

Esto era difícil tambien para él, fingir que todo estaba bien, hablar maravillas de una mujer que no amaba y de una hija que nunca deseó tener, fingir devoción a un Dios que lo había abandonado y tener que soportar los coqueteos y miradas lacivas de los hombres hacia **su** mujer, y sobre todo estar alejado de ella tratando de ignorarla para no levantar sospechas.

Durmiendo todos los días con la preocupación de que alguno de aquellos cruzados se diera cuenta de quienes eran ellos y que los capturasen.

Guardar las apariencias era lo más importante y si eso era lo necesario para seguir con vida hasta que fuese el momento de partir a un destino mejor lo haría.

No debes reclamarme eso a mi - dijo levantándose del lugar pero la suave mano de Bulma sujetada de su mano lo detuvo.

Estoy insegura Vegeta, estoy insegura porque no soy nada. No soy nadie, no soy tu esposa, y ni siquiera puedo darte un hijo. Estoy muy insegura - le confesó ella acariciando la palma de Vegeta con su suave pulgar mientras lo miraba fijamente.

No hicieron falta más palabras, intercambiaban miradas que lo decían todo. Se amaban, eso era lo suficiente.

Debo ayudar a Kakaroto para recoger leña - dijo Vegeta separándose de mala gana de ella arreglándose la ropa después aquel escondido encuentro escondido entre el boscaje y la arboleda.

La necesito tanto tiempo que solo un roce entre sus manos fueron suficientes para volver a hacerla suya.

Cuídate - exclamó Bulma despidiéndose mientras volvía al campamento debía ir a encargarse de algunas cosas de las cuales se hizo responsable.

Tales como cocinar para los guerreros.

Y con una gran sonrisa e innata felicidad comenzó a cocinar algo en el caldero improvisado sobre las leñas.

Perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de su reconciliación con Vegeta hace un rato, suspiró eliminando toda inseguridad que se atravesó en su camino.

No sabía que nuestro invitado Vegeta, tenía una amante - dijo una voz a su lado, helándola al reconocerla.

Yamcha - exclamó sorprendida.

Y no sabía que su amante eras tú - le dijo acercándose cada vez más.

Las cosas no estaban tan bien del todo pero habían puertas con soluciones y otras con más problemas.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Siento haberme tardado tanto, bueno. Cómo dije antes habian varias historias que terminar y entre la lista estaba esta, pero no quiero darle aun un final acelerado, me encariñé con ella y me gustaría desarrollar mucho más.**

 **Y con este capitulo sello mi regreso, no digo que actualizaré seguido pero dejaré todo mi empeño en cada historia intentando sacarles del mundo real para sumergirles a mi universo alterno. Este capitulo me encantó escribirlo porque si bien Vegeta y Bulma son uno, ambos tienen sus preocupaciones. Y lo viven de diferente manera.**

 **¿Que les pareció?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira.**

 **Nota: Yamcha se dirige a Bulma como Bra porque Vegeta la presentó así.**

* * *

Cayó en shock al sentirse descubierta y la realidad la golpeó junto con el hediondo olor del peligro.

¿De donde sacaste semejante blasfemia? - exclamó nerviosa intentando parecer ofendida.

Si bien era cierto, Vegeta la convenció de que debían saber guardar las apariencias.

Bajó la mirada esperando que Yamcha dijese algo pero este parecía estar muy pensativo.

Luego de un buen rato de silencio el soldado decidió hablar, pero esta vez parecía más sereno.

Los vi en el bosque. ¿Sabes tú que el adulterio es un pecado? – le preguntó conciliador.

Lo sé – respondió Bulma bajando la cabeza.

Yamcha se acercó coqueto a Bulma y levantó el mentón de la joven peli azul.

Eres muy hermosa Bra, eres joven, no te mereces a alguien como Vegeta, él tarde o temprano volverá con su familia. ¿Y qué pasará contigo? ¿Piensas vivir todo el tiempo a la sombra de otra mujer? – dijo mirándola fijamente con dulzura.

Bulma le gustaba, le parecía una chica muy bonita y amable, desde el tiempo que llegaron buscó acercarse a la joven pero ella parecía no interesada, era extraño, ninguna jovencita soltera de la edad de Bulma se negaba a un posible candidato a marido, excepto ella.

Las sospechas le llegaron de repente cuando notó la amabilidad con la que Bulma trataba a Vegeta, ella no era solo una rescatada, era más que eso, y poniéndoles ojo los descubrió en un acto de adulterio.

Pero eso no lo perturbaba, sabía muy bien los trucos de los hombres engañar a señoritas y luego dejarlas al volver a sus Tierras.

Y él podría sacar ventajas de las inseguridades de la pobre chica.

Él no haría eso – respondió segura y algo incomoda, sospechaba las intenciones del hombre pero aún no se le ocurría la manera de evadirlo.

Bra, yo también soy hombre y te juro que por más que este con otra mujer siempre preferiría a mi esposa y mis hijos, siempre volvería con ella. ¿Qué sería distinto con Vegeta? – le dijo Yamcha intentando convencerla.

Pero Bulma lo sabía Bulma sabía muy bien que Vegeta no volvería con Milk aunque quisiese porque si volvía sería una muerte segura, su único destino era escapar.

Intentó evitar a Yamcha yendo hacia el otro lado pero este se acercó y le dijo algo que no esperaba, y no era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía.

Bra, deja a Vegeta, ven conmigo, cásate conmigo, yo te daré lo que Vegeta no puede darte. Escapémonos – le dijo tomando su mano fuertemente mientras la miraba con amor – No me importa si ya te entregaste a otro hombre, ven conmigo, yo te perdonaré todo eso. Si Vegeta te deja no habrá otro como yo. Escapémonos Bra – dijo besando su mano.

Bulma estaba en shock, Yamcha era gentil sí, no iría jamás con él abandonando a Vegeta a su suerte, dejándolo a manos de la muerte, no a quien estaba sacrificándose por ella.

No importaba que no se casase con Vegeta, no podía hacerlo de hecho, ella era una monja y no podría jamás contraer matrimonio.

No – respondió zafando su mano del agarré del hombre sin embargo no pudo porque él la tomó más fuerte.

Bra, sabes que soy un fiel servidor de Dios, sabes que no puedo ocultar las verdades, sabes que puedo decirlo todo, sabes muy bien que un hombre adultero puede tener alguna posibilidad de salvación. ¿Pero una mujer? No tienes escapatoria Bra, piénsalo, tu mejor opción es venir conmigo, tengo una casa bonita donde podrás criar a nuestros hijos – le dijo mirándola fijamente esta vez con más fiereza, si no funcionaba hablarle por las buenas lo haría por las malas.

La peli azul se jaló fuerte pero el guerrero la tenía bien sujeta.

¡Suéltame! – exclamó muy molesta.

Yamcha se acercó mucho más a ella esta vez, descaradamente se atrevió a moldear el cuerpo de Bulma con sus manos por sobre la ropa.

¿O es que acaso quieres ser la prostituta de ese infeliz para toda la vida? – le reprendió molesto zarandeándola.

Cansada de aquello Bulma respondió de una manera no esperada y dolorosa, ella le dio un fuerte cabezazo a su captor y corrió del lugar, Yamcha se tocó la frente con dolor y luego reaccionó siguiéndola, ninguna mujer lo golpearía a él.

Corría por la roja tierra gastando más sus viejos zapatos y huyendo de Yamcha que la perseguía molesto, corrió y corrió hasta que sintió que Yamcha se detuvo, y fue en ese momento que escuchó el ruido de un golpe junto con el crujir de una mandíbula.

Yamcha y Vegeta estaban peleando.

¿Qué es lo que pretendías hacer? – preguntó incontrolablemente enfadado, no había visto todo pero el ver a Bulma correr lo enfureció y atacó al hombre sin medirse. – ¡CONTESTA! – le exigió lleno de pura ira.

Yamcha enderezó su mandíbula y miró con cinismo a Vegeta.

Yo lo sé todo Vegeta, ten cuidado con lo que haces, sé muy bien que eres un adultero, te aprovechaste de que la joven tenía gratitud hacia ti por salvarla. Pero yo sé tus intenciones, sé muy bien que volverás con tu amada esposa y dejaras a la joven a su suerte – dijo provocándolo.

Tú qué sabes idiota, eres solo un gusano que piensa que todo está a su disposición, yo no tengo esposa, tengo una mujer y esa es Bulma, ella sabe que no la desprotegeré como para que insectos como tú se aprovechen – respondió golpeándolo con más fuerza.

Yamcha no se quedó atrás él también golpeó a Vegeta muy fuerte, ambos pelearon hasta el punto de sacar sangre alarmando a Bulma.

¡No se peleen! ¡Ya basta! – gritaba intentando separarlo pero ambos hombres se golpeaban mutuamente.

Sin remediar nada Bulma empezó a gritar por ayuda, estaba desesperada, quería acabar con aquella pelea, pero los hombres sedientos de sangre e ira seguían debatiéndose.

¡Ayuda! – gritó una vez más cuando dos guerreros llegaron.

Goku y Ten Shin Han llegaron inmediatamente y tomaron de los brazos a Vegeta y Yamcha respectivamente para separarlos.

Que no sé te olvide. Bulma es mía ¿entendiste? – amenazó Vegeta rodeando su dedo índice alrededor de su cuelo simbolizando que cortaría la cabeza de su oponente si merodeaba a su mujer.

Eres un adultero Vegeta, no puedes tener dos mujeres. Tarde o temprano te descubrirán – respondió Yamcha intentando sacarse de encima a Ten Shin Han.

Una vez Ten Shin han se llevó a Yamcha a otra parte, Goku soltó a Vegeta.

Cuando Bulma se acercó a Vegeta, Goku le pidió que se los deje solos un rato, debía hablar con su primo.

¿Eso que dice Yamcha es cierto Vegeta? – preguntó Goku.

Ya lo escuchaste, no hace falta que yo te lo diga – exclamó más calmado.

¿Pero cómo? – preguntó ignorando la respuesta de Vegeta.

Vegeta suspiró y se sentó al lado de su primo hermano.

Yo, no quería casarme con Milk, lo sabías, conocí a Bra, mejor dicho Bulma tiempo antes de casarme, le propuse huir conmigo pero ella no aceptó. Por casualidades de la vida nos volvimos a encontrar, ella descubrió que sentía algo por mi yo lo abandone todo por ella – confesó a su primo.

Goku miró aun sin entender, por qué no se casó con ella antes de casarse con Milk.

¿Por qué huir Vegeta? ¿Por qué simplemente no la presentaste a la familia? – indagó curioso.

¿Recuerdas la misa en honor a Tarble? – preguntó intentando refrescar su memoria.

Si – asintió Goku.

Ella estaba ahí, ella era una monja. Era imposible y difícil. Y lo sigue siendo, tengo trampas en el suelo, pozos que me quieren hacer caer al camino de la muerte, sé que debo guardar la compostura y no bajar la guardia por ella, estamos juntos en esto y ambos estamos condenados – dijo tomándose la cabeza.

Goku estaba terriblemente asustado, su primo se había metido en un lio muy grande, y él también, sabía que su moral le obligaba a confesarlo todo e inculpar y delatar a su primo y la mujer. ¿Qué hacer?

Ahora lo recuerdo, tú me lo habías dicho antes. ¿Cómo no lo noté? Pero lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal Vegeta. ¿Cómo pudiste arriesgarte a algo así? Yo te había dicho que la olvidaras. Te había pedido que hagas feliz a Milk ¿Crees que ella está feliz con esto? – le reclamó Goku.

¿Y es que acaso mi felicidad no importa? No soy un cobarde como tú que no se atrevió a luchar por lo que quería. ¿Qué se supone que se debe hacer cuando la mujer de tu vida viene y te dice: huyamos juntos? ¿Dime qué hubieses hecho tú si Milk te hubiese dicho eso? – preguntó.

Eso es distinto, además yo ya no siento nada por ella – respondió Goku.

Vegeta sabía muy bien que su primo lo delataría, él era tan moralista, siempre hacia lo correcto.

Eso no me interesa pero cuando eras un joven perdiste la cabeza por ella y por temor a su padre la dejaste en mis manos, parte de la culpa de lo que me pasa también la tienes tú por cobarde. Pero claro, para ti es más fácil dejar todo y comenzar una nueva vida, ni siquiera visitas a las personas que te criaron. Sabes, pasé por innumerables cosas que no terminaría jamás por contarte, y por más de que este haciéndolo todo mal, es mi aventura, es mi romance, es mi felicidad. Y si decides contarla la verdad te comprenderé solo espero que la conciencia no te pese luego – dijo Vegeta levantándose.

Sabes que es mi deber hacerlo Vegeta – dijo con un gran pesar encima.

Entonces haz lo que quieras – respondió Vegeta decepcionado y yendo junto a Bulma.

…

Tiempo después una carta llegó a manos de los eclesiásticos, una persona decía saber el paradero de los buscados pecadores: Vegeta y Bulma.

Pedía traer de inmediato a los capturadores.

Finalmente habrá orden en la tierra Dios santo, los pecadores serán enviados al reino de satanas muy pronto mi señor – decía el eclesiástico levantando las manos al cielo.

* * *

 **Wow al comienzo me pareció muy simple el capítulo pero no puedo negar que me encantó escribir el dialogo de Vegeta y Goku.**

 **Bueno, sé que estaban esperando el capítulo final de Tu amor mi enfermedad pero decidí subir este primero porque mis amigos de Facebook me lo estaban rogando jeje, pero no se preocupen, ya tengo listo el capítulo final de Tu amor mi enfermedad, solo que quiero subirlo junto con su epilogo, con el cual estoy trabajando ahora.**


End file.
